Gold Forever
by megancooperxo
Summary: Fanfic about three girls from Dundee who are in London for a night out. megan comes face to face with Nathan from the wanted and its love at first sight. Caitlynn and Jay have a thing. does it turn in to anything big? Rebecca meets a boy. what will happe? follow us on twitter @megan cooperxo wrote it @its caitlynn @rebeccam1261
1. Chapter 1

Gold Forever Part 1

'Bye mum!' I said, giving her a tight hug, ' see you next week.'  
It was my 18th birthday and me and my friends Caitlynn and Rebecca were heading to London for a week.  
'Goodbye Megan.' My mum said. A tear rolled down her cheek. ' Have a good time.'  
She handed me my suitcase and watched me board the train. It was only 8am. I was really tired! I took my seat on the train and smiled to my mum out the window. She smiled back. She waved the train off as we set off for London.  
'This is it' I said to Caitlynn and Rebecca ' First ever week of total freedom. No parents and all the fun we can get.' I laughed before putting my headphones in and closing my eyes to relax. I decided I'd listen to my The Wanted playlist. I loved them. Nathan is my favourite. He is absolutely gorgeous! His voice is just wow! I've always dreamt of meeting the boys but I never have. I was just about sleeping when my phone vibrated. It was Caitlynns boyfriend Declan.

*hey Megan. I know me and Caitlynn haven't exactly been speaking latley but look after her for me. Don't let her get into any bother and keep her away from the boys for me*

I smiled. It was nice that he still cared about her. they had been arguing a lot recently. I don't really know why but they had. I texted him back.

*hey Declan.. Haha don't you worry I won't let her do anything stupid. See you when we get back xx*

I smiled before switching off my phone and shutting my eyes .

I woke up to the sound of the tannoid telling me we had arrived in London. I grabbed my suitcase and followed the girls off the train and into Kings Cross train station. We crossed the street and went into the underground. We caught the tube to our hotel and checked in before heading up to our room.  
'Let's get ready then go paarty!' Rebecca squealed before unpacking her make-up and dress for tonight. We all sat at the long mirror and did our hair and make-up. I hardly wore make-up. I always go for a natural look and don't go all out. I curled my auburn hair and let it fall just at my shoulders. I slipped into a short slim black dress and black ankle boot heels. I grabbed a silver clutch bag and set off with the girls for a great night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold Forever Part 2

We wandered around the streets of London and ended up in a bar called Charlies. Caitlynn got us all drinks and we sat at a table in the corner. We had a few drinks before making our way to the dance floor. we danced for a while, holding my drink in one hand. I was having a great time. I went up to the bar to get another drink. I heard a few gasps and whispers. I turned around to see what was going on. I saw five boys walk across the dance floor in the direction of the bar. I couldn't believe it. The five boys that were walking towards me were ... Max Tom Siva Jay and Nathan. It was The Wanted! I turned around on my heels and faced the bar again while the bar tender got my drink. I took my drink from the girl and turned around. I ended up face to face with Nathan. He was beautiful in person too! I smiled and stepped around him, making my way back to my friends, to continue dancing.

By now I'd had quite a few to drink but I wasn't drunk. It takes me a lot to get drunk. We were still dancing when I felt an arm snake around my waste. I turned around and grabbed the boy's jacket trying to push him of. I looked into his eyes and noticed the boy who had put his arm around me was Nathan Sykes! I heard Caitlynn and Rebecca gasp and whisper to each other. I pulled him closer rather than push him away. We danced together for a while before Tom Parker came over and spoke to Nathan.  
'Good job mate' Tom winked at me. 'You've grabbed yourself a stunner.'  
I giggled and blushed. Tom walked away and Nathan grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner. We collapsed onto the chairs and spoke for a while. I couldn't really understand what he was saying so I just smiled and nodded. I turned my head away from him to see if I could spot my girls. When I turned around again I felt Nathan attach his lips to mine. It was a proper kiss. I hadn't had one like that in a while and it felt amazing. I pulled away and gave him a strange look. He blushed.  
'Sorry' he said.  
I laughed at him. We sat for a while then got up to dance again. I couldn't see any sign of Caitlynn or Rebecca. Maybe they couldn't find me and just left. I don't know. I'd get in touch with them when I got back to the hotel. I hadn't really spoke to Nathan. We'd just smiled and danced and .. Kissed . I didn't really want to speak. I wasn't from here. I was from Dundee in Scotland. I was scared he wouldn't like my accent so I tried to keep quite.  
' I need to go' I whispered in his ear. I gave him a hug and tried to walk away. He pulled me back and grabbed my hand, walking out of the bar with me. There were paparazzi outside, flashing away as soon as we walked out.  
'Where are you going?' I asked him, grabbing onto his arm to stop myself from falling in my heels.  
'Is that a ... Scottish accent I can hear?' Nathan said with a massive smile on his face. I nodded and blushed slightly.  
'Nice' he said giving me a wink.  
'So .. Where are you going then?' I asked him again. I noticed we had now stopped in the middle of the street.  
'I am going home.' He said 'and you are coming with me' he winked and we carried on walking.  
'Hmm' I said. 'Not gonna argue with you there.' I laughed before nathan lifted me onto his back, running home. We reached the flat he shared with the rest of the boys and their girlfriends. He placed me down and ushered me into his bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed and got in next to me. We had another beautiful kiss. I was in shock by the fact that I had met Nathan and by everything that had happened. I didn't want any of this to end...


	3. Chapter 3

Gold Forever Part 3

I woke up late the next morning. My head was pounding. I gradually opened my eyes. I noticed a boy lying next me. At first I didn't know who he was. I couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. I looked around for my phone and saw it lying on the ground. I reached over and picked it up. 7 missed calls and 8 text messages. They were all from Caitlynn and Rebecca. I put my phone down and pulled the quilt up to my chin. I tried to think back to what happened last night. It took me a while but I suddenly remembered! I was at the bar getting a drink when I came face to face with him. We'd talked and danced and kissed and I'd ended up coming home with him. This boy lying next to me now. I remembered. It was nathan sykes. I sighed. A happy sigh. I lay on my back, and waited for nathan to wake from his sleep.

Nathan rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked confused for a second as he tried to remember what had happened last night and why there was a girl lying next to him.  
'Hey' he mumbled, giving me a big smile, ' megan right?' He stumbled over his words. I smiled at him and nodded. He was still so gorgeous first thing in the morning!  
'And you. Your Nathan?' I asked him just to make sure I was right.  
'I sure am and might I say megan your accent is wow!' Nathan said. He pulled me in a little closer so we were cuddling in the middle of his bed. We lay for a while. Spoke about ourselves and watched tv before his friend Tom Parker burst in the room.  
'Alright Nathan. Have a good night last night? Have a good sle-.  
He stopped in the middle of his sentence, spotting me and staring. The sound of his voice echoed through my ears. He was so loud! He was still looking at me. I felt really awkward now.  
'So who's this then?' Tom said. A smile creeped over his face.  
'Its Megan.' Nathan said, ' I met her last night and we woke up back here.'  
Tom looked at Nathan. 'She is gorgeous!' He shouted. I began to feel myself go red in the face. 'How are you managing to get a girl like that! Just look at her!' He finished.  
To make things worse for me and my embarrassment, Nathan joined in.  
' I know mate she's stunning. If you think that's all good wait till you hear her speak!' He said smiling at me. Tom looked at me with a pleading look to get me to talk. I shook my head and looked at Nathan for help.  
'She's Scottish!' He shouted.  
Tom laughed.  
'NICEE!' He shouted at the top of his voice. He smiled at me before he left the room. Thank Goodness!

We heard Tom announce to everyone that I was here.  
'Everyone! Max Jay Siva! Nathans got a girl up there! He has a girl! Her names Megan, she's scottish and she's absolutely beautiful!'  
My face went red again as I heard him tell everyone. Nathan looked at me.  
'Why you embarrassed? He is telling the truth you know.'  
I giggled before we both moved in for a kiss. We were about to touch lips when my phone went off, making me jump.  
I answered it. It was Caitlynn.

*Where the heck are you Megan you have us worried sick! You just left last night! Didn't tell anyone where you were going! We seen you leave with a lad! That could've been anyone? WHERE ARE YOU!*

Before I could answer I had found myself pressing end call. She texted me instead.

*dont expect us to be waiting on you to do anything the rest of this holiday.*

Great. It was only our second day in London and I had already messed everyone up. I sighed. Nathan kissed my head and rubbed my arm.  
'Its ok Megs. You still have me.' I smiled at him. The smile didn't last long.  
'That's nice Nathan but... I still don't know you either.'  
He laughed before he pulled the quilt off the bed.  
'Come on then... Up ... UP!' He said.  
'What?' A look of confusion covered my face.  
'You said you didn't know me so I'm gonna make you know me.' He said smiling to himself. I laughed at him. He was so nice and charming and just perfect! He woke me form my daydream by tickling me. He tickled my stomach. I started to squeal.  
'NATHAN! GET OF ME!' I shouted! How did he know I was ticklish! He continued to tickle me and I continued to shout. He stopped for a moment and pulled me up by my shoulders so we were facing each other. We sat like that for a moment before he moved in for a kiss.  
'Come on' he said, taking his lips away from mine but still with his head so close to mine.  
'Let's go get something to eat.' He stood up and waited at the edge of the bed for me to get up but I didn't budge. He looked at me and laughed. ' I could get used to having you around!' He said . He ran for me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and shouted at him to put me down! I kicked his back but he didn't put me down. He took me into the kitchen and placed me down before throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back. He tickled my side a little and I flinched. He laughed at me. We began playing our childish little games when we heard someone cough. I turned my head to see standing infront of me was Max Siva Jay and Tom all staring at us...


	4. Chapter 4

Gold Forever Part 4

'Hey guys!' Nathan said, putting his arms around my waist. I was quite a bit smaller than him so I don't know how he did it.  
The four other boys were staring at me. I tried to slowly walk out of the room but Nathan stopped me and smiled.  
'This is Megan everyone. We're gonna spend the day together and getting to know each other.' He said with a smile on his face.  
'Oh are we?' I said laughing at him. He pulled me in tighter. We were acting like we'd known each other for years when infact it hadn't even been 24 hours. Nathan walked over to the cupboards and took out a loaf of bread. He put four slices in the toaster and boiled the kettle.  
'You better like tea or we'll stop all this right now!' He joked I laughed at him and nodded. The other boys were laughing too. As Nathan made our breakfast I got speaking to the other boys.  
'So Megan.' Jay started, ' what do you do then?'  
'Well I'm in college just now but I work in a restaurant back in Dundee.' I said.  
'Cool' Jay answered, ' long have you been in college for?'  
'Well I've just finished my second year and I'm going into my third. I need to finish 6 years before I'll have all my qualifications.' I replied.  
Nathan got involved in our conversation.  
'What are you studying?' He asked me, putting a plate of toast and a mug of tea in front of me.  
'I'm training to be a beautician' I replied. 'Its really hard but I'm coping alright.'  
Nathan smiled at me and sat down next to me.

I ate the last bite of toast and drank the last sip of tea before turning to Nathan. 'So what are we acctually going to do today?' I asked him. He frowned. I guess he hadn't thought about that. He looked out the window. 'Well its a nice day', he said 'so I guess we could go down the town?'  
I smiled and nodded. He reached over me, picking up my plate and mug and dumping it in the sink.  
'Just one problem' I spoke softly.  
'And what's that' nathan asked me.  
'All my stuff is in my hotel room.' I looked about the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone apart from Nathan. It just felt wierd looking at them.  
'That's no problem' I can get ready here and Tom can drive us down to your hotel so you can get ready?' He said it as if he was asking me if it was alright.  
'Yeah that's an idea!' I said. I texted Caitlynn.  
*Look I'm really sorry but that boy wasn't just anyone. It was NATHAN SYKES. He invited me back to his place how could I say no! I'm really sorry. We're away to come back to the hotel so I can get clothes and then we're going in the town. Hope you don't hate me too much. Love yous xx*

I was sitting in the living for about an hour before Nathan finally re-appeared. He was now dressed and ready to get to my hotel. I on the other hand was still wearing last nights dress and one of Nathans hoodies and hats.  
'You ready then?' Tom asked us, picking his car keys up and throwing them into the air and catching them. I nodded to him before we left the house and jumped into Toms car , ready for the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Gold Forever Part 5

We arrived at the hotel. Tom waited for us in the car. I searched my bag for the room key. We climbed up 4 flights of stairs and made our way along a rather long corridor before stopping at my room door. I swiped the key and entered the room, followed by Nathan.  
I felt embarrassed to let Nathan in to the room. It was an absolute mess! I heard the sound of the tv and went through to the bedroom to see Caitlynn and Rebecca sitting there. Caitlynn was tall with long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty. Rebecca was also tall. She had mid-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was really pretty too.

'Hey girls' I said, edging my way into the room. I'd told Nathan to wait outside the room while I tried to talk to them.  
'Oh look who it is. Where's Nathan then eh? Or has he had enough of you already?'' Caitlynn said to me quite cheekily acctually.

'Look guys I'm sorry I left yous but he invited me back to his place. I couldn't say no I mean, have you seen him!' They weren't interested in what I had to say. Just then Nathan walked into the room and stood by my side, looking at Caitlynn and Rebecca sitting on the couch. They shut up now. I smirked before walking off to get ready, leaving nathan with the girls.  
I came back into the room shortly after, wearing a flowery maxi dress and denim jacket. Nathan smiled and stood up when he saw me.  
'Well we're heading into the town then coming back here'. I'll be back later yeah?' I said to the girls. I got no reply.  
'Whatever let's just go ' I said, taking Nathans hand and walking out of the hotel.

'Thanks mate' Nathan said to Tom as he dropped us off in the town. He winked before driving off. Again, Nathan took my hand. I felt weird about holding Nathans hand all the time, because I didn't know him but I liked it. We wandered around the town. We went into Primark, River Island, Bank, Newlook and Topshop. None of us bought anything so it was sort of a waste of time. Well not exactly. Nathan and I spoke a lot about ourselves and things we like to do. I really learnt a lot about him. Before we new it , it was 4 o'clock. Time was flying! We decided to get in touch with everyone and see if they were up for going for a meal. I texted the girls and they seemed to be up for it. Nathan phoned Jay and they all seemed to be up for it too. We were gonna meet them all at Papa Joes at five o'clock.

We were standing outside the restaurant waiting on everyone else. Caitlynn and Rebecca got here first.  
'Hey girls' I said, smiling at them.  
'Hi Megan, hi Nathan. Look we're sorry for everything earlier let's just forget it yeah?' Caitlynn said. I nodded. Not long after they had turned up, I heard Jay,Max,Siva,Tom,Kelsey,Michelle and Nareesha come around the corner.  
'Hey!' Nathan shouted to them.  
Everyone was introduced before we walked in. We were looking through the menus when the waitress came over to take our order. We took it in turns to tell her what we wanted to eat and drink and what we wanted for desert. When she went away, we spent a while talking and getting ready to know each other. I noticed that Jay and Caitlynn were getting on really well. They did look cute together but she had a boyfriend. She had to remember that. She looked up and saw that I had a worried look on my face. She understood what I meant and nodded at me, before continuing her conversation.

'Are you ok? You look worried' Nathan asked me, putting his hand on my thigh. I nodded and smiled. The waitress came over with our meals and we all started to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Gold Forever Part 6

We finished our meal and were all sitting around the table talking and laughing with each other.  
' I'm just away to pay the bill.' I said before standing up. Nathan stood up and held my arm.  
'No no, let me' he said smiling. I laughed silently and sat down. I sat thinking about Nathan. Thinking about the great day we had spent together. We really clicked. I hoped this would keep up. I was going away in three days so we didn't have much time left. Nathan came back, interrupting my daydream.  
'So Megan?' He said softly, putting his hand back on my leg underneath the table. I smiled at him .  
'Yes?' I answered, not taking my eyes away from his big brown eyes.  
'I really had a good time tonight.' He smiled and blushed, looking away from me and catching my eye again.  
'Me too' I giggled before doing the same as Nathan had just done. I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Caitlynn .

*I seen the way you looked at me earlier. Don't worry I haven't forgot about Declan. Jay and I were just talking. He seems nice. Don't panick though, I won't do anything to regret*

I looked up and smiled, Caitlynn was looking at me. We all got up and left the table, we were standing outside waiting on a taxi for us and Martin to pick up the boys.  
'Would you like to come back to ours Megan?' Nathan asked me.  
I hesitated. I wanted to say yes so badly, but I didn't want to let the girls down.  
'Well Nathan I um, I -'  
'She'd love to' Rebecca interrupted. I looked at her.

'You sure?' I asked her. She smiled at me.  
'Go for it.' I smiled back before walking in the other direction, towards Martins car. We got into the car and Nathan and I snuggled up in the back two seats. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I couldn't stop myself. I was so tired. It had been a busy day. I cuddled up closer to Nathan. I could feel his breath on my neck. It made me feel safe and happy. About fifteen minutes later, I felt the car stop and Nathan scooped me up into his arms, carrying me inside and putting me to bed. He kissed my head before he rolled in next to me.

I woke up the next morning to see Nathan staring at me. It was 11am.  
'Jeez its about bloody time!' He said pulling me in towards him and kissing me. I rolled out of bed and took Nathans hoodie and hat off of the unit. Nathan was coming back to the hotel today so the girls and I could spend some time together but also so that Nathan and I could spend time together. We wouldn't be together tonight. The first night since we had met. It was going to feel odd but its life. I picked my phone up. Caitlynn had texted me.

*Declan phoned me this morning. He told me he's been cheating on me and doesn't want to see me anymore!*

I felt sorry for her so I decided to invite Jay to the hotel too. He made her feel happy and that's what she needed right now.  
We made our way to the hotel after having breakfast. Everyone else had went away out so It had just been Me,Nathan and Jay Nathan had put on joggers and a t-shirt but I still had on my clothes from yesterday as I didn't realise I would be staying at nathans place again. We got to the hotel and I knocked on the door. A few minutes later Caitlynn came to the door. She looked down to the floor before letting me in. She was heartbroken. She looked up and saw Jay and smiled at him. I knew she would feel happy seeing him. We went in and say in the living room. Nathan sat next to me and Jay sat next to him. We were all talking about Caitlynn and Declan. I could see she didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Jay. He looked like it was akward for him too. I was guessing he liked her. I decided to change the subject and put Toy Story on. It was my favourite film of all time. I was snuggled up to Nathan. When the film ended, Nathan and Jay got up to leave.  
'Guys.' Caitlynn said smiling, 'Why don't you stay here tonight? Its already late' she looked at Jay, 'and I could really use the company.'  
They both nodded and smiled. I stood up and walked over to Nathan. We kissed and he pulled me into a tight hug.  
'I love you megan' he whispered in my ear.  
'I love you too Nathan' I whispered back. He followed me into the bedroom where we got changed and jumped into the bed, we rolled over and went straight to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Gold Forever Part 7

-4 Month Later-

Me and Nathan were now an offical couple as of 2 month ago. Caitlynn and Jay had gotten really close too. They were gonna be a couple soon. I could tell. They were so cute together. I had moved down to England when me and Nathan got together. Caitlynn had moved down too and we had a little flat in London. We rarley ever stayed in it, we were usually at the boys place. We had both been going to college here in London. One day after college, I began to not feel well. I was starting to get really ill and was being sick most mornings when I got up. Morning sickness. That usually means your pregnant right? I thought back to last month. I supposed I could be pregnant? I started to panic. I really did not want to be pregnant. I wasn't ready and I'm sure Nathan wasn't either. We had been together just over 2 month, I'm sure he didn't want to father my child already! I told Caitlynn my situation. She told me not to worry. That she would go buy a test and come right back over. I settled down a bit but then I couldn't help but think. What if the test showed up positive? What would I do? Would I get rid of it and tell him? Or not tell him? Would I keep the baby? I didn't know at this moment in time but then again.. I didn't even know if I had anything to worry about. It could be negative and I could be fine. I was praying the test would be negative.

When Caitlynn arrived back, we headed straight upstairs. I took the test and we waited around for the result. NEGATIVE. I sighed with relief. I hugged her tightly and started crying with happiness. We then returned downstairs. We watched some tv and ordered in a pizza and drank wine. Nathan came in at about 9pm. He had been at the studio all day writing and recording for The Wanteds new album. He went upstairs to put his coat away. I took a deep breath. The test. It was still sitting up there. On the bed. I had forgoten all about it!  
'MEGAN!' Nathan shouted from the room. Oh dear. I though as I got up and made my way upstairs.  
'Caitlynn! The test! Its still up there!' I panicked.  
'Ok ..don't panick. He might not be that annoyed' she said trying to reassure me. The rest of the boys walked in then. I smiled at them before making my way up the stairs where Nathan was waiting on me.

I walked into the room worridly, Nathan was standing looking down onto the bed.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?' He said sounding disappointed. I gulped. A tear rolled down my cheek. Nathan took a step towards me and hugged me. He hugged me tight.  
' I thought you would walk away from me If you knew' I said. Nathan took hold of my shoulders.  
'I wouldn't walk away from you for the world Megan.' He said softly. ' I love you babe. I love you more than anything I wouldn't let this break us up.'  
'I love you to Nathan. I love you more than you will ever know. I guess I was just scared to tell you. But its fine. It was negative. Let's just forget it even happened.' I replied shakily. Nathan smiled at me. We kissed before getting into bed and turning in for the night..


	8. Chapter 8

Gold Forever Part 8

Nathan and I hadn't really seen much of each other the past couple of weeks. We had both been really busy with family friends and work. Nathan and the boys had been writing and recording the songs for their new album and I had been at college every day. We'd both taken some time out and went back home too. It had been ages since I had saw my mum or my 3 sisters or my brother. He had went back home to Gloucester. When Nathan did arrive back home after a long days work, he was usually really tired and went right to bed. I had only really had Caitlynn to talk to just now.

We had decided to go into town, me and Caitlynn. It was Saturday so we didn't have college. We had only been in town for a little while when I got a phonecall from Nathan.

*hey nath what's up?*  
-'Hey babe nothing much. I'm really missing you. We've hardly spent any time together-  
*I know. I miss you too. How's about we go out tonight? For a meal.*  
-Yeah sounds great. Why don't we make it a double date and bring Caitlynn and Jay?-  
*yeah why not? Well I need to go see you tonight love you!*  
-love you too babe*

I smiled and hung up.  
'We're going out tonight' I told Caitlynn, 'the 4 of us. Going out for a meal.'  
'Sounds good' she said.  
We carried on wandering about the town before heading back home. I went in the shower and then got ready. I did my make up and my hair. I curled my hair so it was in tight ringlets. I put on my leopard print maxi dress and black heels. I grabbed my gold clutch bag and went downstairs. Caitlynn was already there, waiting on me. She had on a white blouse and black tube skirt with black heels. We were waiting on the boys coming back so the four of us could go together. They came in not too long after.  
'Hey girls!' Max shouted, hugging us both.  
'Might I say you too look gorgeous tonight!' Tom said, whistling. We all laughed. Nathan and Jay had went upstairs. They came back down a minute later. Jay had on dark jeans and a polo. Nathan had on beige chinos and a shirt. He looked really nice. We left the apartment and waited outside on Martin. As we were waiting a crowd of fans and paparazzi surrounded us. I hated the papz. I took a step behind Nathan and held his hand. Caitlynn had done the same, since her and Jay weren't exactly in a relationship and she didn't want people making accusations. They were just rather friendly. Although I knew for sure they would be an item soon. Martin pulled up and we got into the car. I pulled out my phone and went onto twitter. The fans that had been outside our place had already put photos of us up. I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag. We were going to a new restaurant called Chiswell Street. We got to the restaurant and went inside. It looked so nice. There were chandeliers hanging from the roof and big paintings over the walls. We went in and were guided to a table by one of the waiters. We sat down and looked at the menu. The waiter came back to take our orders. I ordered the roast chicken, Nathan ordered a steak pie, Caitlynn ordered roast beef and Jay had vegetarian mince. Once we had finished our main courses, the waiter came back over and asked if we wanted any desert. We ordered to large sundes. One for Jay and Caitlynn and one for Me and Nath. They were really good. When we had finished. Jay and Nathan went to pay the bill and me and Caitlynn stood outside.  
'You totally like Jay!' I said to Caitlynn. She smiled. I knew she did. The boys came outside and Nathan wrapped his arms around me. It was quite cold as it was November. Jay and Caitlynn were standing close together,talking. Martin came back and we all piled intno the car. When we got back to the apartment, Tom was standing outside having a cigarette. There were paparazzi standing about. As soon as we jumped out, the cameras all turned to face us. I jumped a little and tried to hide behind Nathan. I really didn't like getting my photo taken! We all went inside. Siva and Max were on the sofa, playing the xbox. They didn't usually play it. That was more Nathans thing.  
'Hey guys!' Siva shouted, not taking his eyes off of the tv screen. I laughed at him.  
'Hey seev.' Me and Caitlynn went upstairs and changed out of our dresses. I put on leggings and an oversized top. I found one of Nathans hoodies and hats and went downstairs. Siva and Max had almost finished their game of Fifa. They were both shouting at the tv and taking it really seriously. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and walked back to where everyone was. The game had finished. Max had one and was rubbing it in Sivas face. They both went upstairs and Nathan and I cosied up on the couch. We were waiting on Jay and Caitlynn coming back downstairs. The four of us had been doing a lot recently. We spent more time as a four rather than in couples. Although the other two weren't a couple yet so they probably liked spending time with us. When they eventually came down, we decided to watch a film. We watched Dear John. The boys weren't up for it but me and Caitlynn were. We watched the film and when it finished, we all just sat on the sofa, talking. Nathan and I were just talking about how things were going with us. Jay and Caitlynn though.. Well their conversation was exciting..  
' I really like you Caitlynn.' Jay whispered, he was staring into her eyes. She was staring back.  
' I really like you too Jay.' Caitlynn said back. Caitlynn turned her head to look at me and then turned back around to face Jay. They were sitting in silence for a minute. Jay sighed before leaning towards her. She leaned towards him. They were kissing. They looked up at each other. They were meant to be together!


	9. Chapter 9

Gold Forever Part 9

It had passed Nathan and I's year anniversary. We had went out for tea that night. It was really nice. It had also just passed my birthday. We had went out to a club for that. Both nights had been really good.

Caitlynn and I were sitting on the sofa. I was on my laptop writing an essay for college and she was on her phone. The boys were on their way back from the studio.  
'I'm hungry. Want anything?' Caitlynn asked me, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
'No thanks' I shouted through. She came back with a bar of chocolate and sat down next to me again.  
'How long do you think the boys are gonna be?' I asked Caitlynn.  
'About five ten minutes why?' She replied.  
'I don't know. Just wondering' I smiled.  
A few minutes later the nice peacful apartment was filled with noise as the five boys burst in. We all said hello. Jay came and sat next to Caitlynn.  
'Hey gorgeous!' He smiled, kissing her head. 'Hi Jay' she said smiling back.  
Nathan squeezed in next to me.  
'Hey!' He shouted in my ear.  
'Hi Nath' I sighed. He sat down next to me  
'What's up babe?' He asked me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I closed my laptop.  
'All this coursework and studying is far to much for me.' I moaned.  
Nathan laughed before getting up from the sofa.  
'Let's go out tonight.' He said quickly.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
'Where?' I asked him.

Cinema?' He asked me.  
I nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs to go and get ready.

'You ready yet Nath!' I shouted up the stairs. I was sitting in the living room with jay caitlynn and tom.  
'Typical him. Our film is at half past six. Its quarter past and we haven't even left yet.' I moaned. Tom laughed.  
'That's Nath for you!' He said.  
I rolled my eyes. Caitlynn and Jay hadn't even heard me, they were all cosied up together.  
'I'm ready I'm ready!'  
I turned my head to see Nathan running down the stairs, stopping to look in the mirror and fix his hair.  
'About bloody time!' I said, standing up and smacking the back of his head lightly.  
'Sorry' he said. He linked his arm with mine and kissed the top of my head.  
"We're away!" Nathan shouted so that everyone in the house could here us.  
We walked out and caught a taxi just outside. Nathan was in the middle of taking his driving lessons so we didn't have to do this. We went to the cinema and watched a film. Afterwards we went out for tea before returning back to the flat. We were lying in bed, in silence when I turned round to him.  
'I'm going back to Dundee next week. With Caitlynn' I started. ' I wondered if you and Jay would want to come? You've only met my mum a few times in the past year and a half and I don't think Jay has been to visit Caitlynns family yet.' I finished.  
'That sounds like an idea' he said before I turned over and went to sleep.

A week had passed and the four of us, Nathan Jay Caitlynn and I were sitting on the train to Dundee. My mum and Caitlynns dad were meeting us all at the train station before we split up for the week. It took 4 hours on the train so I closed my eyes and cuddled into Nathans shoulder, falling asleep.  
'Megan wake up we're in Edinburgh' Nathan whispered into my neck, nudging me a little. I opened my eyes and sat up. It wouldn't be long before we had to get off the train. I started to daydream. About me and Nathans future. I wondered if Nathan and I would last? Or if we were just a short term relationship. In the year and a half we had been together, we had never once argued or split up. We had been together the whole time. I smiled to myself. I snapped out of my daydream when the train came to a stop. We were in Dundee. I looked out of the window. I could see my mum and Caitlynns dad talking. I smiled. It had been almost a year since I'd saw anyone here. We stepped off the train and I ran towards my mum, leaving Nathan with my suitcase and his own. He rolled his eyes.  
'Typical' he mumbled, laughing at the same time.  
'MUM!' I shouted, runnilng into her arms. I might have been 19 nearly 20 but I was never too old to miss my mum.  
'Hey babe' she said, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight. I turned round to find Nathan. He was dragging the suitcases towards us.  
'Sorry babe' I said guiltily, taking my suitcase from him.  
'Hi Nathan.' My mum said, smiling to him.  
'Hey Lynne' Nathan smiled back. I looked around for Caitlynn, Jay and her dad. They were already making their way out of the train station.  
'Let's go' I said, ushering Nathan and my mum towards the exit. We had caught up with Jay and Caitlynn and were all walking together. We got to the exit of the train station and as soon as we stepped outside there were bright flashes and screams. Someone must have put on twitter that we were here. That was our week of privacy gone. I sighed, trying to hide myself behind Nathan. I'd gotten used to the fact that wherever we went, we were going to be photographed but that didn't mean I wanted it. I hated not having privacy anymore, but to be with nathan I had to give it up. I carried on walking, following my mum to the car and Nathan following me.

We reached my mums house and we followed her inside.  
'Go take your cases right upstairs then come back down. I'm sure your sisters and brother will want to see you.'  
I nodded and walked up the stairs. I opened my old bedroom door and took a deep breath. This place hadn't changed. It was still my bedroom, they way I had left it. I put mine and Nathans suitcases in the corner.  
'So how many sisters do you have? Last time it was only Lauren here.' Nathan asked me.  
'Well technically none of them are my proper sisters. Lauren is the oldest and she has her dad, then there was Josh and then Me. We both have the same dad. Then there's Charlie and Abbey. They have the same dad as Lauren. Its kind of confusing but oh well.' I laughed. We went downstairs. They were all sitting in the living room. It was after six o'clock and my mum had made us something to eat. We had went to sleep pretty early that night. I was knackered.

We had been in Dundee for 3 days and hadn't really done anything. We had sat in all day and all night except for last night. We had went to the cinema and for tea. Tonight was our last night and we were meeting up with caitlynn, Jay and some of our old friends. Nathan and I got ready and went around to Caitlynns. It was only about ten minutes away. I knocked on the door.  
'Hey!' Caitlynn said as she answered the door. Jay was standing with her, a can of beer in his hand. We walked in and Jay threw me and Nathan a drink. I took Nathans hand and we walked into the living room. 'Hey guys!' I shouted. I seen all of my friends from when I lived in Dundee sitting around. There was Rebecca, Louisa, Megan. Courtney, Kendal , Kathryn and Jenny.  
We all said hi too each other and I introduced them all to Nathan. We had all been speaking and catching up. Nathan and I had sat in the corner, cuddled up. We were talking about us and how things were going. I had had a little bit to drink but I wasn't drunk. I stood up to go find Caitlynn. I was standing at the door when I seen Rebecca stand up and walk over to nathan. I hid myself so they wouldn't see me and I watched them. She had her hands all over him. I was getting jealous. He was smiling and laughing but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was confused. She had hold of his shirt and was pulling him closer and closer. Nathan was trying to get away from her. She wasn't letting him. He didn't know what to do so he tipped his can of beer all over her dress. She jumped up and ran out of the room to clean up. I laughed and walked back in. I cuddled myself back into Nathan. I didn't bother mentioning what I'd just saw. It was obvious he hadn't wanted it to happen. Rebecca returned a while later, all cleaned up. She was sat oppostie us. She was staring . Giving Nathan smiles,winks and flirty fingers, and giving me evil looks.  
'What's that about?' I asked him.  
'I don't know.' He replied. He looked at Rebecca and gave her a horrible look before pulling me into a kiss. It lasted a while. He pulled away and smiled at me, before looking at Rebecca and laughing. He trully was mine. Noone elses. I walked out the room to get another drink. I came back and was shocked with what I saw. Rebecca. And Nathan. She was trying to kiss him. He kept turning his head to try and stop her but she managed to peck him a few times. She lifted his hands and put them around her waste. I put my drink down and walked up to them.  
'Rebecca!' I shouted. The room went silent. Nathan stood up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my hand on his chest. Rebecca stood up and I moved out of Nathans reach. I didn't say anything. Noone did. I took one look at Nathan and one look at Rebecca. I lifted my hand and swiped it right across her face before running out of the house crying. Nathan came after me. He didn't catch up with me until we were back at the house. I was lying in the bed.  
'Megan I'm so sorry. She kissed me I tried to stop her.' He said to me, I heard guilt in his voice.  
'Its okay Nathan. I saw everything. I know you tried to stop her. Its okay.' I said, pulling him towards me and kissing him slowly. I pulled away.  
'I'm yours Megan. Noone elses. Don't you forget that.' He said to me, tears filling in his eyes. We kissed again.  
'I'm going to sleep. Its gonna be a long train ride tomorrow. Goodnight. Love you Nathan.' I said before turning over and going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Gold Forever Part 10

*2 years later*

After Nathan and I came home from being in Dundee, we had almost forgotten about Rebecca and the whole story. A lot had happened in the last two years. Caitlynn and I had finished college and just sat home most days.

One day, everyone was out. Nathan and the boys were out at a cd signing and Caitlynn had went out in the town with some girls from college. I was home alone. Watching tv. There was a knock at the door. I opened it. I was pushed against the wall and someone was leaning over me. I looked up to see their face. It was my ex boyfriend Ryan. We had been together a year before I had met Nathan.  
'Hey babe. Remember me?' He said pressing his lips to mine. I moved my head away.  
'Ryan what are you doing here. Go. Nathan will be back soon and this isn't what he'll want to see.' I said, stepping away from him. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back.  
'Its ok babe. He won't mind. After all him and Rebecca seemed to have a little chemistry. Why can't we?' He said leaning in for a kiss. I slapped him.  
'What are you doing. Just go! Get out!' I screamed. he grabbed both my wrists.  
'No can do girl.' He whispered into my neck. There was a scary vibe about Ryan that I didn't like.

'What are you on about Ryan?' I said. I was terrified. Ryan wasn't a nice guy. Not anymore. He had been when we first got together but three months into the relationship, he got another girl pregnant. It was over between us.I had never seen him again until now. He still had hold of my wrists. He pulled me towards the stairs.  
'Come on' he said smiling to me. 'Let's have fun. No harm in that is there?'  
I looked into his evil eyes.  
'NO!' I screamed. 'Don't you dare go up there!' He tightend his grip on my wrists. I started screaming and kicking. I was scared. He picked me up and carried me towards mine and Nathans bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed and started to unbutton my jeans. I continued to kick and scream. He covered my mouth with his hand and sat on my legs. He took my jeans off and then unbuttoned my shirt, leaving me lying in the bed I shared with Nathan. He stood up and took off his jeans. I closed my eyes. I tried to wake up from this nightmare but it was no use. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real.  
'You ready?' He said to me. Laughing viciously. I tried to reach for my dressing gown and run out of the room but he grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. He was so violent. He got closer and closer to me. I could feel the heat from body.

He stood up and put on his clothes. Leaving me lying in the bed. Guilty and weak. I heard the door open downstairs. I could here Max and Toms voices.  
'NATHAN HELP ME!' I screamed.  
'Megan?' Nathan shouted. Sounding worried. He sprinted into the room. He took one look at me and then at Ryan. I could tell by his face he knew what had happened. His eyes filled with anger. He took his hand and clentched it, punching Ryan in the face before phoning the police. The police arrived shortley afterwards and took Ryan away. Nathan came and sat next to me on the bed.  
'Nathan I'm sorry! I answered the door and he-' he cut me off.  
'Its ok megan. I can see what's happened. He made you didn't he?' He aske I nodded before hiding my face to cry.

I hadn't come out of that room for two weeks. I was scared to. Scared of what people would think. Scared of what else could happen. The story had gotten to the paps and now the world knew what had happened to me that day. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed. I was so relieved that I still had Nathan though. He was supporting me and helping me get through it. He helped me leave the room and eventually leave the house. At first I was really paranoid but by now, I didn't feel any different. I still had the memories of what had happened scarred for life, but I did my best to not think about it and I had everyones support.

I was lying in the living room with noone but myself. Caitlynn had went to our apartment to get a couple of things. That was strange since we hadn't lived there for 2 years now. I thought everything she needed would be here. The boys were in America doing promo. They were due back tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see Nathan, and I know Caitlynn was excited about seeing Jay. I was flicking through the tv when I got a phonecall. I picked up my phone. It was caitlynn. She was sobbing down the phoned me.

*caitlynn what's up?*  
-Megan I'm I'm ...-  
*what is it?*  
- I'm pregnant!-  
*omg really!*  
-yeah what do I do megan!-  
*come over. I'll speak to you*  
-ok bye megan-  
*bye caitlynn*

Oh my god. Caitlynn is pregnant. She didn't seem to happy. I didn't even want to think about how Jay would react. She's lucky he isn't here right now. She's only 22. I suppose that isn't too young but she's not ready. I know she's not. And as for Jay. Well he's 24 but he's not ready either! He would never see the baby. He wouldn't be there to support them. I could tell, that things around here were going to change. And fast.

Caitlynn came around. She collapsed onto my shoulder and burst into tears. I patted her back.  
'Come on. Sit down. Tell me what's happened.'  
She followed me to the couch. We sat cross-legged facing each other.  
'Are you sure your definitely pregnant. Is it not just a scare? Remember when I had one when me and Nathan had only been together a couple of months?'  
I laughed, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.  
'No megan. I'm definitely pregnant. I've taken 4 tests just to make sure. They are all posotive. I'm 3 and a half months a long.' She carried on crying.

'What are you going to do with it Caitlynn?' I asked her. When we were younger we'd always said how we would never get an abortion. If we had a child we would keep it and look after it. Although I guess when situations come around its never that easy.  
'Jay.' She said. ' What will Jay say. He will go mad when he finds out.'  
I didn't know what to say. I knew this was true.  
' Being honest Caitlynn I think he will too. But remember, he got you into this aswell. So he has to help you through it. No matter how long it takes to show him.'  
She nodded.I felt happy that I'd managed to give her good advice.  
' I think I need to keep it Megan.' She said, taking a deep breath. I looked at her and nodded.  
' Yes I need to keep it. I swore to myself I'd never abort a baby. I'm old enough to look after it. That's it. I'm going to keep this baby. No matter what Jay says.' I supported her desicion and told her I'd help her with the baby when it got here. Still that's 6 month away.

We sat there for the rest of the night before going up to our rooms. I lay in the bed. Alone. It felt wierd being without nathan now since we had been together almost every night for 4 years. I thought about Caitlynn and Jay. I thought about what I would do if that was me and Nathan. Me and Nathan had spoke about that sort of thing before. He had told me he wasn't ready for kids just yet but if I happened to get pregnant he would support me every step of the way and he wouldn't get angry at me. I smiled. I missed him so much. I couldn't wait till he got back.

We were stood at the airport waiting on the boys. Me Caitlynn Kesley Nareesha and Michelle. We hadn't really seen much of the other three since we'd moved here. They didn't live in the same house as us all. They had their own places. They were all really nice though and we got on so well. We had created a friendship in the last ten minutes. A good one. One to stick around. We were all deep in conversation when I saw Max Tom Siva Jay Nathan and Martin turn the corner. Kesley ran up to Tom and hugged him tight. Michelle Kesley and I waited until they were a little closer before doing the same. Caitlynn however, sunk back from the crowd. She was very nervous about having to tell Jay. She was going to tell him tonight. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell him.

'Megan!' Nathan shouted, pulling me into a hug and kissing me gently. 'I've missed you so much!'  
'I've missed you so much too Nathan' I smiled, kissing him again.  
Jay walked over to Caitlynn and put his arm around her waist.  
'Hey babe!' He said into her neck. 'What's up. You seem down?'  
'Nothing I'm fine.' She put on a fake smile and changed the conversation. 'I've missed you so much Mr Mcguiness.' They kissed before we all made our way to the van and made our way home.

We had stopped off at a chinese on the way home. Kelsey Nareesha and Michelle were coming to stay for the night. They were always really busy so the never seen there boys much. It was late so once we had finished we all went to our rooms. Nathan and I had stayed in the living room to watch a film. We got a bowl of popcorn and cuddles together, watching my all time favourite film. Toy Story. Caitlynn came downstairs.  
'Megan?' She whispered quietly. I turned around.  
'Yeah?' I asked her.  
She nodded. I knew what she meant. She was about to tell Jay what was up. He was in the kitchen, pouring a drink. Caitlynn walked through. I turned around again to watch the film.  
'What was that about?' Nathan asked me, slightly confused.  
'Erm nothing. She just needs to tell Jay something.' I answered.  
'What does she have to tell him?' He was being nosey. I didn't want to tell him. I looked around the room to make sure noone was there. I leaned over to his ear and whispered into it.  
'She's PRE-' I stopped him by covering his mouth.  
'Ssssh!' I whispered. Noone else knows. Only me Caitlynn and you. She only found out for definate yesterday. She's away to tell Jay now. Keep it shut! Don't tell ANYONE!'  
He nodded and licked my hand making me move it away from his face.  
'Your disgusting' I laughed, wiping my hand on his hoodie. We turned to watch the film but we couldn't concentrate on it. We were too distracted by the noise from the kitchen. 'Your what!' Jay shouted. Caitlynn had obviously told him her news.  
'Jay wait, don't shout at me like that just let me-'  
she was crying. She was so upset.  
'No Caitlynn. Why didn't you tell me? If your three months gone why am I just finding out? Who else knows then?'  
He was really angry. I left nathan on the couch and went through to put the bowl of popcorn away. Too see what was going on really. I stopped at the door to check it was safe before going in.  
'Jay I only found out for definate yesterday. You were away. I didn't want to tell you over the phone so I waited until you got back. Megans the only other person who knows.'  
I stepped further into the room. Jay turned to look at me. He gave me a horrible look.  
'Jay don't look at me like that I haven't done anything wrong. Neithers Caitlynn. You got her into this mess too. You can't just be mad at yourself. You should be mad at yourself too.'  
I sighed and put the popcorn back into the cupboard.  
'Who asked for your input Megan. This has nothing to do with you. Just get out of here.' Jay said to me. I looked at him. I hadn't noticed nathan standing at the door.  
'Jay don't speak to her like that' he said boldly, he came in and stood by my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. Noone said anything.  
'Look man I don't want to fall out with you here but megans got a point. This isn't just Caitlynns fault and you know that. You can't just blame her this.' He said before walking out again. I followed him.  
'So what are you going to do?' Jay whispered. Caitlynn looked at him.  
'With the baby? I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet.'

He had a tear in his eye. He quickly wiped it away.  
'Well I think. I know that I have to keep it.' She sniffed.  
'So your going to make final desicion without even asking what I think? IM THIS BABY'S DAD AND YOU HAVENT EVEN ASKED FOR MY HELP!' He shouted and walked out of the kitchen.  
'Jay wait just listen to me!' Caitlynn said, following him to the door. She reached for his shoulder and turned him around. He pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground.  
'Oh my god' I said under my breath. I can't believe he did that. I don't think he could believe what he had did either. He grabbed his coat.  
'uh um uh I'm out of here.' He mumbled before walking out and slamming the door. Caitlynn stood up and ran to her and Jay's room. Crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Gold Forever Part 11

It had been 4 days since Jay had walked out on Caitlynn. He hadn't come back. He hadn't gotten intouch with anyone either. We had all been trying to phone him and text him but his phone was switched off. Everyone knew about Caitlynn being pregnant now. It was sort of hard to come up with an explanation to why he had walked out so she ended up telling everyone. I felt so sorry for her. This was hard enough on her at was. She really needed him to support her right now. And he wasn't there for her. She had everyone else but she didn't have the support from the person who meant the most to her.

Nathan and I had been in the town for a few hours. We had met up with Tom and Kelsey and we were sitting in starbucks. my phone was sitting on the table. It went off. I picked it up.  
'Oh my god its Jay!' I said to everyone.  
'What's it say?' Kelsey asked me.  
Kesley and I were really close now. Ever since we had spoke at the airport. We did everything together now. I hadn't forgotten about caitlynn of course but she needed time to sort things out.  
'He says he's staying at his mums place just now. We got to go see him! Tell him to come back!' I was shouting now. I didn't mean to.  
'We can't just turn up at his do-' Tom said. He didn't manage to finish as Kelsey Nathan and I had already abandond our table and drinks and were heading for the car.

We arrived at Jays mum's house and I knocked on the door.  
'Oh hi guys this is a surprise. Jays just through in his room. He hasn't been out since he came back. Do you know what's wrong? I'll shout on him. JA-'  
'No need Mrs Mcguiness!' Tom said before pushing past her and into Jay's room. We all followed him.  
'JAYBIRD!' Tom shouted as we all burst through his door. He was lying in his bed. He sat up and smiled when we came in.  
'Hey guys how you doing?' He asked us.  
He was acting as if nothing had happened. Nathan tried to answer but I stopped him.  
'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU THINK WE'VE COME HERE FOR A CONVERSATION! DONT YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE HURT MY BEST FRIEND! SHE IS CARRYING YOUR CHILD AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HER!' I was shouting in his face. Nathan pulled me back and patted my back. I had gotten really angry. Just seeing his face and remembering what he did to Caitlynn made me boil. He sunk down in his bed. Tom piped up.  
'Mate she's right. You seem to think nothing happened the other night. We all heard it. Everything you said to her. There was no need for it. She was trying to explain and you were having none of it. You didn't care. You treated her bad. You have to apologise. If you don't want that baby then tell her. Come to an agreement. But if she wants that baby then it looks like your going to lose her. You have to come back and make it up to her.'  
He smiled at what he had said. We all looked at him in shock. His advice was really good! Noone thought tom would ever come out with something like that.  
We all sat in silence for a moment.  
'Your right tom. And megan. I shouldn't have done what I did. I feel awful. When I pushed Caitlynn and she fell I just didn't know what to do or say anymore. I knew how much I'd hurt her. I could see it in her eyes.

This is all my fault. What's the point in going back to see her. She's not going to want to here it from me. I've hurt her bad. She won't listen to me.'  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
'But that's where your wrong Jay. She will listen to you. She loves you. And I know you love her too. Just please. Come back with us. Give it all a try. Listen to what she has to say to you before you say anything this time.' I laughed.  
Jay nodded and jumped out of bed. He had on a pair of joggers. We all left and made our way back to our place. Jay was nervous to face Caitlynn. He was breathing funny. We were ready to get out the van. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
'Don't worry. It will be fine.' I said smiling. He nodded at me and jumped out the van.

I knocked on Caitlynns door. I was standing with Jay.  
'Caitlynn can I come in?' I whispered.  
'Sure.' She said. She sounded so depressed.  
'Wait here.' I mouthed to Jay. He nodded. I opened the door and went in. She was lying in the bed watching Jeremy Kyle. She had her hands on her stomach. By looking at caitlynn you could tell she was pregnant. She had a small bump.  
' I have someone here who wants to see you. He wants to sort everything out.'  
I sat on the bed next to her. Jay walked in.  
'Hey babe.' He said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled before looking away quickly. I got up and left. I stood outside the door, incase things didn't turn out nice.  
'Look Caitlynn. You don't understand how sorry I am. I didn't mean to flip like that. I was just... Surprised and in shock. I didn't mean to shout or push you. I'm so sorry. I know you won't want to hear it. But I love you so much. And the more I think about it, the more I realise that I want this baby.'  
I peaked my head around the door. She was smiling at him.  
'I love you too Jay. But the way you acted when I told you. If that's the way your going to be every time you hear something you don't want to then - '  
'It won't. I promise. I'll listen to you before I react I love you so much please don't leave me Caitlynn. Please. Have this baby and let us look after it together. Let us be a family. Please. I love you!' He got down on his knee and grabbed her hand. He was crying and so was Caitlynn.  
'I love you too Jay. I love you I really do. I want to have this baby and I know your not great about it but we can make this work. We'll be fine. Trust me. We can do it. You can do it. I know you can babe. Come on. Come back. I miss you.'  
He jumped into bed next to her and kissed her, softly and passionately.  
' I missed you too babe.' He said laughing before they cuddled up and went to sleep. I stood up and walked down-stairs to find Nathan.  
'Sorted' I said tiredly, sitting next to Nathan and resting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Gold Forever Part 12

Caitlynn was now 8 and a half months gone. The last couple of months had been very busy and exciting.

It was Tuesday morning. We were all sat in the living room eating plates of toast and bowls of cereal. Kelsey and Nareesha now lived in the house with us all, but Michelle couldn't because of her busy work schedule. It would be to much traveling for her. Jay and Caitlynn were the only two not here. They came downstairs and headed for the front door. Caitlynns bump was really big now and she struggled to walk far. There was always the press waiting outside to snap photos of them and anyone else leaving the house now.  
'Where are you 2 going?' Nathan asked them. Everyone turned to look at them. Jay smiled.  
'We are off to the hospital for the scan. We're going to find out if this Mcguiness is a boy or a girl!' He said proudly.  
Jay had really got into the idea that he was going to have a baby. That he was going to dad.  
'Auw!' Goodluck then guys.' Kelsey screamed.  
They walked out and we continued with our breakfast and previous conversation.

All the boys except Jay had went to the studio. Kelsey Nareesha and I had went along with them. We didn't usually come here because this was their work. Today, they were writing songs and recording parts of them.  
'Come over here Megs!'. Nathan shouted to me. I got up and walked over.  
'What's up?' I asked him.  
He pulled me onto his knee and put his arms around me.  
'I want you to sit with me while I write a song.' He smiled to me.  
We were sitting there for a good few hours he wrote one song and the boys recorded it. It sounded really good! we were all in the van home, waiting outside a takeaway for Tom to bring us all food.  
'I wonder what their having then.' I said to myself outloud. Everyone looked at me, confused.  
'Caitlynn and Jay. I wonder if its a girl or a boy.' I laughed. They all nodded. Tom came back carrying three carrier bags fool of takeaway food.  
'Mmm smells good!' Siva shouted.

We jumped out the van and walked towards the front door. The cameras well all flashing as they all took photos. I didn't understand why the had to stand there all the time.  
'We should give them something worthwile to pictures of.' He grinned.  
I looked at him confused.  
'What do yo-' I couldn't finish because Nathan crashed his lips against mine. Like expected, the cameras flashed away. Nathan pulled away and smiled to the paps. I laughed and we walked in.  
'What was that about?' Max asked us as we walked in. The door had been wide open so everyone had saw.  
'We were just giving them something to take photos of!' Nathan laughed.  
Caitlynn and Jay were on the sofa, eating popcorn. More like throwing at each other.  
'So' I said excitedly.  
We all watched them and waited to hear.  
'Its a GIRL!' Jay shouted!  
We all congratulated them both before splitting up for the night. Nathan and I were lying in our bed, watching a film. I was drifitng off to sleep. I was trying to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I needed sleep.

Caitlynn was due in 4 days time. We had all been out shopping buying baby stuff for them. I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and they were in the living room discussing names.  
'What about Hannah?' Jay asked.  
'Nope.'  
'Lorie?'  
'Nope'  
'Emily?'  
'Nope. Jay try to think of some good names!' 'I am babe! Ok what about Jessie?'  
'Jessie. Really. Jay your terrible at this.

'Ok,ok let me think about it.' They were laughing together. It was really cute. I thought about names that I liked? I liked Maicy, Caidan and Jamie. I wanted three kids. I laughed at myself thinking about this. 'Oh I have one!' Jay said.  
'Go on then can't be any better than your other attempts.  
Jay looked offended.  
'Hey! Ok, ok what about Charlotte?'  
Noone said anything.  
'Charlotte? Can we call her Lottie?'  
Jay nodded.  
'Lottie it is then.'  
Caitlynn squealed and Jay hugged her tight.  
'Wow this is really happening. And all so fast!' He said.  
'I know!' She shouted into his neck.  
I came through from the kitchen to go upstairs.  
'Hey megan!' Jay shouted.  
'Yes Jay?' I said happily.  
'We're calling this Mcguiness Lottie.' He said, rubbing Caitlynns 9 month bump.  
' Lottie. I like it!' I said smiling to them before making my way upstairs. Nathan was sitting on the end of the bed playing Fifa.  
I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed behind him. I put my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
'Hey' I said to him.  
'Hiya babe.' He said to me, not moving from his game. I rolled my eyes again and moved away from him. He turned off his game and walked out the room, not saying anything to me. I was slightly confused. What had I done? He had went downstairs. I was unaware of the conversation going on.

'Tom come here a second!'  
'What is it Nath?'  
'Remember how the other day we were talking about a ring?'  
'Oh yes , yes! What about it?'  
'Come on. We need to go and get one.'

I heard the door slam downstairs.  
'Nathan?' I shouted down.  
'He's gone out with Tom.' I heard Kelsey shout from next door. 'I was on my way downstairs and they were running out the door.'  
'Ah ok. Thanks Kels.' I said. I was annoyed at him. He hadn't spoke to me properly in a few days and now he was just running off without saying anything to me. I sighed and lay in the bed. Caitlynn Kelsey and Nareesha came through.  
'What's up Megan?' Nareesha asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
'Nathan. He isn't being himself just now. Not talked to me in 3 days. Leaving without saying bye. He's being wierd.'. I sighed. I could feel tears in my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could see them.  
'Its ok babe!' Kesley said with sympathy. I smiled at them.  
'Thanks guys!' I said.  
'What do you say tonight we ditch the boys and go to the cinema? Caitlynn asked us.  
I nodded.  
'Sounds good. That's better use of my time isn't it.' I laughed.  
The girls went back to their rooms. Downstairs I could hear Nathan and Tom had returned. They were coming upstairs.  
'Make sure she doesn't see it mate.' Tom whispered.  
Didn't see what? I wondered. I rolled over so I was facing the door. Nathan came in and sat next to me.  
'Hey' I said to him. He didn't reply. I sighed.

'Whatever' I said, rolling over so I wasn't facing him.  
The room was silent. Noone spoke.  
'Megan?' Nathan said quietly. I turned around and nodded for him to go on.  
'Can we go out tonight? For a meal. Just the two of us?' He looked nervous. I had no idea why.  
'Erm sure' I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. He was worried about something. I had to be nice to him. I knew something was up. I got up and went through to Kelsey and Toms room.  
'Kels?' I said quietly. She looked up at me and smiled.  
'Do you think I could maybe ditch girls night tonight. Its just, nathans asked me to go out and he hasn't been himself latley so I really should.' I felt guilty. I had been so up for spending time with the girls but Nathan meant more to me right now.  
'Course girl! Don't worry about it we can go out any time.' She smiled. She was a really understanding person. I loved her! I looked at tom. He gave me a cheeky smile.  
'What was that for Tom?' I asked him.  
He shook his head. I laughed before exiting the room and returning to mine and Nathans.


	13. Chapter 13

Gold Forever Part 13

I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a short,tight purple dress and black heels. I had my hair curled and pinned to the side with a purple clip in it. I put on a little bit of make up. I smiled. I couldn't wait to spend some time with nathan.  
'Nathan you ready?' I shouted through. He was in Toms room. The girls were all away out so it was just me and the boys here.  
'Just about!' He shouted back. They were having another conversation, again me completely unaware.

'Mate I'm really nervous about this.'  
'Nathan! You will be fine trust me.'  
'But what if she says n-'  
'Trust me Nathan! Go for it'  
'Thanks man!'

'Ready' Nathan smiled, walking into our room. He had on jeans and a shirt.  
'Wow.' He said looking at me.  
'You look. Good!' He smiled, walking over and kissing me.  
'You too!' I laughed. He grabbed my hand and took a deep breath before we left the house.

We arrived at a really posh hotel. It was beautiful. We went inside and I gasped. It was so posh! There were big chandeliers hanging from the roofs and candles everywhere. A waited came over and showed us to our table. The tables were glass.  
'This is beautiful.' I whispered to Nathan.  
'Maybe.' He said. 'But I can think of someone even more beautiful than this.' He said, reaching for my hand. I blushed and smiled.  
The waited returned carrying two menus. He handed us them. I took one look at the menu and put it down.  
'Nathan we should go somewhere else. I can't let you pay for this!' I said. It was really expensive and I felt terrible.  
'You can let me pay for it and you will. This is my treat. Come on. Pick something.' He smiled.  
I picked up the menu and scanned it looking for something to choose that wasn't to expensive.  
'Oh the roast chicken sounds good!' I said, licking my lips.  
The waiter came back over.  
'Can I take your order?' He said very poshly.  
'Um yes can we have the roast chicken and the steak pie please.'  
'And for desert?' He answered.  
'Umm can we have the double chocolate brownies and fudge sundae.' Nathan looked at me and I nodded. He knew how much I liked brownies!  
'And to drink?'  
'Can we have a pint of lager and a glass of white wine please?'  
I wondered why he had brought me here. To one of the poshest places in london. I couldn't complain though. It was amazing!  
'Megan?' Nathan said, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked at him and nodded.  
' I know I haven't exactly been myself the last couple of days but I want you to know that I really do love you so much.' I blushed again.  
'I love you too Nath.' I said. We were still holding hands across the table. The waiter came over and gave us our meals. We ate our meals and had really nice conversations about us. We finished our main meals and the waiter brought over our deserts. We shared the sundae and then ate the brownies. Once we finished the waiter came and took our plates away. We sat at the table for about fifteen minutes just talking.  
'I'm just going to pay for the meal. One minute.' Nathan stood up leaving me at the table alone. I smiled to myself. I had my Nathan back. I turned around to see where Nathan was. He had been away quite long for only paying the bill. I couldn't see him at the till. I looked around. I spotted him talking to the waiter who had been serving us all night. Nathan high-fived the waiter and walked back over to our table. He stood at my chair and took my hand.  
'Come on.' He said, ' I have something I want to show you.'  
I smiled and stood up, following him across the restaurant and up 3 flights of stairs. When we reached the top he opened a heavy door. He walked out and I followed him. He had brought me to a balcony. It was beautiful. It was all lit up with candles and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. I gasped.  
'Its beautiful' I whispered. I let go of Nathans hand and walked over to the edge. I looked over the edge and saw an amazing view of London.  
'Wow.' I whispered again. 'This is amazing!'  
'Isn't it' Nathan whispered. I turned round and gasped. Nathan was infront of me. He was down on one knee and he had the most beautiful diamond ring in his hand.  
'Megan will you marry me.'  
I was in utter shock. I couldn't speak. I was speechless.  
'Well?' Nathan asked me.  
'Y Y Y Yes.' I managed to whisper 'Yes'  
Nathan took a deep breath and smiled. He placed the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. He stood up and hugged me tight , spinning me round. The waiter who had been downstairs was now here with us. He handed us glasses up champagne. We stood by the edge of the balcony hugging and drinking champagne. This was a truly unforgettable night!


	14. Chapter 14

Gold Forever Part 14

We had reached the house. We had got a taxi. Nathan got out and held open the door. I jumped out and he took my hand.  
'Oh my god she has a ring!' I heard one of the paps say. Everyone turned and started clicking their cameras. I smiled at nathan and he laughed, before we walked into the house. Kelsey was coming down the stairs when we got in.  
'Hey guys have a good ni-' she stopped in the middle of her sentance as I put my hand in the air to show her my ring.  
'Oh my god!' She shouted, running over to get a closer look.  
'Oh my god megan! Its beautiful!' She shouted, hugging us both.  
'Congratulations you two!' She smiled before walking into the kitchen. Nathan and I walked over to the sofa and collapsed. Tom came down the stairs.  
'Hey man. Howd it go?' He spoke to nathan.  
Nathan turned round and smiled.  
'It was great. She said yes!' He said, picking up my hand to show him my ring. I blushed. 'You knew?' I asked tom. He nodded and I laughed.  
It was quite late and our place was quiet. Nathan and I decided to go upstairs and go to sleep.

I woke up quite early this morning. I streched my arms in the air. I caught a glimpse of my ring. I smiled, remembering what had happened the night before. I got up out of bed and went downstairs to make 2 cups of tea. For me and for Nathan. I walked into the kitchen and Caitlynn and Jay were standing there. She was breathing funny and he was rubbing her stomach.  
'What's up?' I asked them.  
'Caitlynns being getting a pain in her stomach.' He told me. I nodded and continued making the tea.

'Megan? Is that an engagement ring?' Jay asked me. I looked up. They were both waiting for me to reply. I smiled and nodded.  
'Yeah. He proposed last night.' I said. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I still couldn't believe that it had acctually happened.  
'Congratulations!' Caitlynn shouted in between breaths.  
'Thanks' I laughed, picking up the 2 mugs and taking them back upstairs. Nathan had woken up. He had turned on the tv and he was watching sky sports. I handed him the mug and got back into the bed, resting my head on his shoulder.  
'It looks like Caitlynns almost ready to go into labour.' I told Nathan.  
'Auw. Its going to be wierd with a baby in the house.' He laughed.  
' I know! Noone will get any sleep!' I laughed to. We finished our tea and then got dressed. We went downstairs and everyone was in the living room. Michelle had come to visit Max for the weekend.  
'Hey guys!' Nathan said to everyone.  
Max,Michelle,Siva,Nareesha,Tom,Kelsey,Jay and Caitlynn were all sitting there. We joined them.  
'We have something to tell you guys.' Nathan said. Max turned round, panic on his face.  
'Don't tell me your having a baby too!' He said worridly.  
'NO!' I laughed  
'Well what is it then?' Siva asked.  
I lifted my hand.  
'We're engaged!' Nathan said smiling.  
'Congratulations guys!' Siva smiled.  
The boys had the day off today so we decided we were all going to have a lazy day in. We had been lying on the sofas for about 2 hours. Suddenly, caitlynn screamed and clutched her stomach. Jay was panicking.  
'Oh my god she's in labour!' He shouted.  
'Come on we need to get to the hospital. I'll drive.' Tom said. We stood up and left the house. I had grabbed caitlynns hospital bag from her room. It had clothes for her and the baby and other things they would need. I jumped into the car next to Nathan. It was only Jay Caitlynn me and Nathan that were going to the hopsital just now. Tom was dropping us off and then coming back here. We were gonna phone the other boys if anything happened. We got to the hospital and I went to check Caitlynn in. A nurse came over and took us to the maternity ward. We were waiting for about half an hour when Nathan and I had to leave the room. I phoned Caitlynns mum to tell her that she was about to have a baby. She said she would get the next train to London. We were waiting for a while when Jay came out.  
'How's everything?' I asked him.  
'I'm I'm I'm a dad!' He said. He sounded shocked.  
'Auw congrats Jay!' Nathan said standing up and patting his back.  
'She's beautiful! And tiny!' He whispered. I don't think he could believe what had happened.  
'Can we see her?' Nathan asked. Jay nodded and we followed him through to Caitlynns room.  
We went in and I saw Caitlynn lying in the bed with Lottie on her chest. She was tiny.  
'Hey Caitlynn' nathan whispered.  
She looked up and smiled.  
'She's gorgeous!' I whispered.  
'I know!' Caitlynn said.  
I sat on the bed next to Caitlynn. Jay and Nathan stood at the end. Caitlynn handed me Lottie. I held her carefully, making sure her head was secure. Nathan came over and sat next to me. Jay went in his pocket and pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of us.  
'That will go down well on twitter!' Jay laughed.  
'Don't you dare!' I whispered, trying not to walke the baby up. 'This is you and Caitlynns moment don't try and turn it to us!' I laughed.  
Jay put his phone away and sat next to us. I handed Lottie to nathan.  
'Oh my god!' He said. He was smiling. she opened her eyes and wrapped her hand around Nathans finger.  
'I think she likes you' Caitlynn smiled. Nathan handed Lottie to her dad.  
'Well we best get going. We'll tell everyone the news. They will probably want to come down and see her. Bye' I said. I hugged Caitlynn and then Jay before leaving the hospital with Nathan.


	15. Chapter 15

Gold Forever Part 15

It had been 2 weeks since Lottie was born. She was a really good baby. Really quiet. She slept most of the night. Caitlynn and Jay were really lucky. Everyone loved her. She was adored.

The boys were at the studio today. It was the first time Jay wouldn't be with Lottie all day. Caitlynn, Kelsey, Nareesha Michelle and me decided to go in town. We all got dressed and waited for Caitlynn to get Lottie ready. She had to make up bottles and make sure she had nappies and wipes. Once we were ready, she put Lottie in the pram and we left.  
We were in town for a good few hours. It was the sale so I'd bought some nice clothes. We decided we needed a seat so we went into Starbucks. Lottie had woken up so Caitlynn was giving her a bottle.  
'So now that lotties here have you and Nathan got any plans for a wedding?' Kelsey asked me. Everyone turned to look at me.  
' Well we haven't really spoke about it but we think its going to be June or July next year.' I said.  
'That isn't that long!' Nareesha smiled ' only 9 month!'  
I nodded. It was quite a scary thought acctually. I remembered the day 4 year ago when I had met Nathan and now we were planning our wedding!  
Kelsey and Michelle were on their phones and Nareesha and I were talking about the boys while Caitlynn was busy with Lottie.  
'Um megan? Have you checked twitter recently?' Michelle asked me. I looked at her confused and shook my head.  
'Why?' I asked, pulling out my phone to see what was happening.  
'Oh my god!' I said as I scrolled through my feed. According to twitter I was pregnant! A photo of me and Nathan had been taken and I had my hand on my stomach and now I was apparently pregnant!  
'Is it true megan?' Nareesha asked me.  
'NO! I'm not pregnant!' I was nearly shouting but I managed to stop myself.  
'But there's an interview here where you confirmed it?' Kelsey said showing me her phone.  
'Congratulations Megan! You and Nathan will do great.' Caitlynn joined in our conversation.  
'But I'm not pregnant!' I said slouching back in my chair.  
'Come on let's go home.' Michelle said smiling. We all stood up and walked home.

We reached our house and their were a lot of people outside.  
'Megan how far on are you?'  
'Are you going to keep the baby megan?'  
'Is nathan the dad?'  
I sighed and walked into the house and right upstairs. Why would people do this. I definitely was not pregnant and the whole world thought I was. I thought about what Nathan would say. I texted him.  
*nath this is all a rumour. I am definitley NOT pregnant xx*

He texted back almost immediately

*thank god! See you soon xx*

I went back on to twitter to see that Nathan had tweeted

'*Megan is not pregnant this is all just a rumour!*

I smiled before turning my phone off and going downstairs.

The boys came in about half an hour later. Everyone was going out tonight except me and Nathan so we were looking after Lottie.  
'Well we're off. Look after lottie!' Jay said before closing the door, leaving us alone.  
'Ok I'm going to put Lottie to sleep then we can watch a film?' I said to nathan.  
'Sounds good.' Nathan smiled. I picked Lottie up out of her chair and gave her a bottle. She drifted off to sleep so I carried her upstairs and put her in her cot. I went back downstairs and sat on the sofa with Nathan.  
'You know everyone keeps asking me if we have any plans for the wedding yet.' Nathan said to me.  
I laughed. 'Me too!'  
'You know we said June or July. It isn't that long and we haven't got any plans yet.'  
' I know Nathan!' I smiled.  
We put on a film but didn't really watch it. We just spoke about a wedding.  
'We should get married somewhere nice and elegant.' I said to him.  
'Yeah we should. The hotel where we got engaged do weddings.' Nathan suggested.  
I thought about it.  
'That's a good idea. It would be nice to get married there wouldn't it.'  
He nodded. We spoke about it all night. We were lying in bed still speaking about it.  
We had decided that we were going to get married in the same hotel we had gotten engaged in and that we were going to get married in June. I liked the fact that we acctually had plans now. It felt good. It felt real. I smiled before rolling over and falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Gold Forever Part 16

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Lottie crying. She was in our room last night because I knew Caitlynn and Jay would take advantage of having childcare and get drunk. I picked her up and cradled her. She stopped crying but she was wide awake now. I got her dressed and took her downstairs to feed her. I opened the door to see Tom lying in the bathroom spewing into the toilet.  
'Too much to drink last night?' I laughed.  
Tom turned round and gave me a faint smile. He stood up and stumbled back to his bedroom. He flung open the door and collapsed into the bed. I noticed Kelsey wasn't there. I went downstairs with Lottie to see Kelsey on the couch flicking through what was on tv.  
'Hey Kels' I said, smiling. I walked into the kitchen to make Lottie a bottle.  
'Hiya!' She said loudly.  
'Have a good night last night?' I asked, coming back through to feed Lottie.  
'Yeah it was good. Until we got home and Tom was up being sick all night. He's got a bad hangover.' She laughed. I laughed too.  
I looked at Lottie as she drank from the bottle. She looked so like Jay.  
'You know megan you would make a good mum!' Kesley smiled. I rolled my eyes at her.  
'Don't even start with that!' I said 'Nathans been talking about that ever since you guys left last night. That and our wedding!' I said laughing. She smiled at me.  
'Hey babe.' Nathan said coming down the stairs. He kissed my head and sat down next to me. He put his head on my shoulder and looked at Lottie.  
'She's so cute' he whispered.  
Kelsey pulled out her phone and took a photo of us and posted it on twitter.

*megan and nathans turn to look after baby lottie*

Jay came down the stairs looking pretty good for being out the night before. He came over and scooped Lottie up from my arms.  
'There's my baby girl!' He said smiling.  
Nathan made us breakfast and we sat together eating, waiting on everyone else to wake up.  
'So megan.' Nathan said, putting his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder.  
'Yes?' I mumbled.  
'Fancy going out today? In the town or something?'  
I shook my head.  
'Nah let's just stay in today. I'm pretty tired. She didn't really sleep much.' I said pointing to Lottie. There was a knock at the door.  
'I'll get it.' Nathan said, standing up and heading towards the door.  
'Uuum Megan?' Nathan stepped out of the way. I turned round to see who was standing at the door. It was Rebecca. Everything she did that night came rushing back to me. That night when I saw her with her hands all over Nathan. When she kissed him. I suddenly got really angry.  
'What does she want.' I said stubbornly. Nathan came and sat back next to me.  
'Megan.' She said walking in and standing in front of us. I looked at her and nodded.  
'I'm here to say sorry. For kissing Nathan. I don't know what got into me. We used to be best friends then when you left I was jealous of you and how you had Nathan. I'm sorry.' She said. I looked her again. This was my weakpoint. I always gave into people. I nodded my head.  
'Its ok rebecca!' I said smiling. We hugged and then she sat down next to us.  
'So why are you out here then?' I asked her.  
'Well I've met someone. So I moved here.' She said smiling.  
'Who is it then?' I asked her.  
'Its this boy called James' she said happily. 'He's really nice and he cares about me.'  
'That's nice.' I answered.  
Just then Tom, Siva, Nareesha and Max came downstairs.  
'S'up guys!' Siva yawned. They all went into the kitchen to make food.  
'Looks like its another lazy day for us then!' Jay laughed. Rebecca stood up.  
'Well it was good seeing you megan, I best be going I'm meeting up with James today. Give me a call whenever your not busy and we can do something yeah? Byee!'  
'Bye rebecca!' I said hugging her and leading her to the front door.  
I went back to the sofa and lay with Nathan. Caitlynn and Michelle had now came down. They all looked incredibly tired. We all just lay on the couch for the rest of the day. Flicking through the tv and speaking. We decided to phone in a pizza for our tea. We were all eating when baby Lottie burst into tears. Caitlynn picked her up out of her chair and took her upstairs to settle her. It wasn't working. We heard her screaming. Jay went up to help but they couldn't get her to settle. Jay had shouted on me to go up and help them. She was shaking. She was cold. It wasn't right.  
'We need to get her to the hospital now!' Jay said. Caitlynn put her in her carseat and we all ran downstair.  
'We're off to the hospital. She's not right!' I shouted before we all hurried out of the door and into Jays car.

We arrived at the hospital and Lottie was taken away. Jay Caitlynn and I had been left in a waiting room. Caitlynn was crying on Jays shoulder.  
'What if she's not ok what if its serious!' She cried.  
'She'll be fine.' He said 'trust me.'

The nurse came back a while later. We all stood up.  
'Is she ok?' I asked.  
The nurse nudded.  
'Her windpipe was blocked causing her to not breathe properly. She will be fine.'  
Caitlynn sighed with relief. This was great went through to the room to see her. She was in a little cot with wires all over the place. She looked so fragile. But at least we knew she was going to be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Gold Forever Part 17

It was quite late at night and most people were sleeping. Tom and I were lying on the couch watching tv because we couldn't sleep. He had been drinking and was a little bit drunk. I stood up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Tom stood up and followed me. He tried to speak to me but he wasn't really making any sense.  
'Tom just go to bed.' I laughed.  
He nodded.  
'Goodnight megs' he said hugging me tight. I turned round and his lips were against mine. I pulled away quickly and looked at Tom.  
'MEGAN!'  
I looked to the door. Nathan was standing there. He had seen Tom kiss me.  
'No Nathan I -' I tried to tell him what happened but he walked away.  
'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT TOM!' I shouted at him, ' I HATE YOU!' Tears were rolling down my face. Nathan and I hardly ever argued and because of Tom this was going to be something major. Tom stumbled away and I ran up the stairs to our room. I opened the door.  
'Nathan I didn't kiss Tom I -'  
'I saw you two down there. Don't lie to me.'  
'But I'm no-'  
'Just go away megan.'  
Tears were streaming down my face by now. I grabbed a blanket and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. I felt so lonley. Right now I hated Tom. Why had he kissed me? All I know is he was drunk. For sure. I cried and cried before falling asleep.

I woke up early the next morning. It wasn't comfy sleeping on the couch. I made myself a cup of tea and went back through to watch tv.  
'Hey megan' Jay said coming down the stairs.  
'Hi' I replied. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.  
'What's up?' He asked me coming over to sit next to me. I shook my head.  
'Tom he, he. Well last night he was drunk and he kissed me. Nathan saw and won't speak to me now' I burst out crying. Jay stroked my arm.  
'Its ok megan. Just talk to him tell him what happened.'  
The point is I'd already tried that. He wasn't going to listen to me. Nathan came running down the stairs. I shrugged.  
'Whatever' I sniffed.  
'hey Jay.' Nathan smiled.  
I took a deep breath. The sound of voice. It had only been a night but I knew I couldn't be without him. He went back upstairs and I followed him.  
'Nathan can we-'  
'No'  
'But please just-'  
'NO!'  
tears formed in my eyes. I picked up my bag and filled it with clothes and things I'd need for a few weeks until Nathan would speak to me. I was going to move back into my flat.  
' Where are you going?' Nathan asked me. He obviously did care about me. He just didn't want to show it.  
' Moving out.' I cried. ' If you don't want me here then I'll just go.'  
'Megan wait I -'  
I shook my head.  
' You don't want to here it from me. I don't want to here it from you.'  
I played with the ring on my finger. I slid it off.  
'No megan no don't do that!' He was crying now too.  
I grabbed his hand and put the ring in it.  
' Bye Nath. I'll see you soon' I said sympathetically. I walked out the room and burst into tears. What had I done. I should have kept the ring on.  
Max came out of his room and smiled at me. I was sitting at the top of the stairs. He went into Nathans room. He was sitting in the bed playing with the engagement ring I had returned to him.  
'Hey Nathan. What was all that abo-' he spotted the ring.  
'No.' He whispered.  
Nathan nodded and cried.  
I stood at the front door. I took a look around the place before leaving. I walked about half an hour before I got to my old apartment that I'd shared with Caitlynn. I unlocked the door and put my bags down. I lay on the couch and turned on the tv. I couldn't watch it though. I just lay and cried. I was heartbroken.

3 weeks had passed. I hadn't spoke to Nathan. Or Tom. Caitlynn phoned me a lot. Telling me that Nathan wasn't right. He needed me and that I needed him. I knew I needed him but he didn't believe me when I told him I didn't kiss Tom. The 3 weeks I had been alone in that apartment I felt really lonley. I just wanted to be with Nathan. I wanted to hug him tight and tell him I loved him. I wanted him to tell me he loved me to. I stopped thinking about him. I didn't want to.  
I was on the phone to Caitlynn and she asked me round for coffee. I wasn't sure at first. I didn't want to face everybody. She told me it was fine, the boys were at the studio, it was only the girls. I agreed and went round. We were all sitting on the couch. They were trying to make me happy. It didn't really work though. I heard a door open upstairs and someone came down the stairs.  
'Megan?' I heard a familiar voice whisper.  
I turned my head to see Nathan standing there. I nodded my head and stood up, walking towards him. He turned around and went back up to his room. I followed him in and sat on the bed.  
'Look Megan I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I didn't and I'm really sorry. I love you so much. Please don't go.'  
Tears had formed in his eyes and mine.  
I couldn't say anything.  
'Tell me what happened that night?'  
I looked at him and took a deep breath.  
'Well I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and Tom was sitting there. He was drinking beer and he had already had quite a few cans. We had been sitting for a while when I went into the kitchen to get a drink. He followed me through. I told him to go to bed and he hugged me tight. I turned round and his lips were against mine. I didn't kiss him.'  
Nathan looked at me. I could tell in his he believed me.  
'Its true'  
We both looked to see Tom standing at the door.  
'Its true. I kissed her. I'm sorry man I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing.'  
Nathan nodded. Tom walked out.  
'Megan I'm sorry I love you so much!' He said sitting next to me and holding my hand.  
' I love you too Nathan I really do.'  
He smiled at me and gave me a hug.  
'Move back in. I miss you.'  
I nodded. We kissed for a while.  
'Oh megan there's just. Just one more thing.' He said nervously.  
'What?' I smiled.  
He dug in his pocket and took my hand, sliding onto my finger the engagement ring. I looked at the ring and then at nathan. I smiled and nodded to tell him the ring was staying on. We cuddled up together for the rest of the night and ended up falling asleep. I was so happy everything was back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Gold Forever Part 18

6 months had passed. It was February. Lottie was getting on really well. She was able to sit up now and she had said her first word. Dada. Jay was thrilled when she said it. She was a really happy baby. Everyone loved her. She got a lot of attention being the only baby in the house.

In 4 months Nathan and I were getting married. It was a scary though. I remember the day we met 5 years ago and now we were planning our wedding. We were going to get married the week after my 23rd birthday, which was also the week of our 5 year anniversary. We had booked the hotel that we got engaged in for the whole wedding. It was so pretty! Nathan had picked Jay to be his best man. I had asked Caitlynn Kelsey and Rebecca to be my bridesmaids. I couldn't wait now. The more I thought about it the more I just couldn't wait for the day to come. The day I would become Mrs Megan Sykes! It was exciting.

I woke up pretty late. The boys were busy in the studio so it was just the girls here. Nareesha was visiting her mum and Michelle was busy at work so it was only Kelsey Caitlynn and me. Rebecca was on her way over. Today, we were going dress shopping. For me and for the girls. This was the best part of planning the wedding. Picking your dress. I got ready and we all waited for rebecca. When she got here we headed out almost sraight away. We went to a really posh shop. I picked out some bridesmaids dresses and the girls tried them on. They were all really nice but they weren't the right ones. I had another look arounf and found a really pretty blue one. They all tried it on. It was gorgeous! We bought them and then went to have a look for a dress for me. I tried on 4 dresses. I didn't really likd any of them. I tried on another. I went to the mirror. It was beautiful. It was a long, white dress. It was quite plain but it was really nice!  
'This one.' I said smiling. I turned to the girls  
'That's a really nice one megs!' Rebecca squealed.  
'Its beautiful!' Caitlynn said.  
I took it off and paid for it. I had a dress to get married in now! We went to have a look for shoes and accessories. For the girls, we picked a pair of blue heels with a diamonte on them and I picked a really similar pair but in white. Then I treated the girls to a very expensive necklaces and then we bought a veil and necklace for me. My whole family had put money towards the big day. So had all nathans family. And then we had both spent our own money aswell. The more we planned for the wedding the more I couldn't wait. We went for coffee then we went back to the house. The boys were back now. We had something to eat and then Nathan and I went upstairs and cosied together, watching a film. There was a lot of shouting going on downstairs. It sounded like Caitlynn and Jay. I could here Lottie screaming next door. I went through to settle her. I took her out of her cot and went downstairs with her. I stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
'She's your daughter too Jay! You can't expect me to look after her all day and then get up with her all night aswell!'  
'I'm well aware of the fact she's my daughter too Caitlynn! It isn't my fault I have to work and can't be there all the time!'  
'Your so typical Jay, using work as your excuse. You need to look after her aswell! I'm not raising Lottie by myself. Your supposed to be supporting me as much as you can! You promised me! Before lottie was born you promised me you would help out! You haven't helped me with her in the past 3 days! You've came in from work and went right to sleep! I'm trying to manage on my own but I just can't do it anymore! You have to help out or we're leaving!'  
'We? Who's we?'  
'Lottie and me. Your leaving me with no choice Jay. Either you start helping out or your not getting to see her. Your choice!'

I coughed.  
'Um guys.' I said akwardly.  
Caitlynn smiled and took Lottie from my arms. She looked back at Jay.  
' I mean it' she sounded cold. She walked up the stairs leaving me standing in the room with Jay.  
'What's up with you guys?' I asked him, going into the kitchen and coming back with an ice cream.  
'Uuuh. Don't even ask.'  
I laughed and joined him on the sofa.  
Caitlynn came back down, without Lottie.  
'Did you not listen to what I just said Jay!'  
He picked up the tv remote and flicked through the channels.  
'Yeah I was listening to you.'  
'That's it I've had enough. Ever since Lottie was born its been up to me to do everything for her. You only help when it suits you!'  
She stormed up the stairs. Jay moaned and groaned. It was obvious he was stressed and tired but Caitlynn did have a point. He always came in and went to bed. You didn't ever see him with Lottie anymore. I didn't say anything. I wasn't getting involved. About ten minutes later Caitlynn came back down. She had lottie in her arms and she had two bags with her. She went to the front door and put Lottie in her pram.  
'Where are you going?' jay said, standing up and blocking the door.  
' I told you. If you didn't help out we were leaving. You went and sat and watched tv so we're leaving. I've had enough Jay. I can't do this. I can't bring up my child with her dad if he isn't going to help. We're leaving you Jay. You'd better say goodbye to her because its the last time your going to talk to her. ' She pushed Jay out of the way and went outside. Jay ran after her.  
'CAITLYNN! You can't do this! She's my daughter.'  
'You had your chance Jay! You blew it.' She turned the pram around so it was facing Jay. 'Lottie say bye bye to daddy.' She said, she sounded hurt.  
'Dada dadaa bubiy!' She giggled.  
Jay bent down and kissed her head.  
'See you soon baby!' He was crying. A group of paps had arrived and were taking photos. He stood up again and looked at Caitlynn.  
'Please Caitlynn. Come back inside. We can sort this out.'  
She shook her head.  
'Bye Jay.' She gave him a kiss before walking off. She had left him.


	19. Chapter 19

Gold Forever Part 19

Jay hadn't been himself since Caitlynn left him 2 month ago. He hardly ever left the house. He only left if he had to go to the studio or do a gig. Every night he would try and phone caitlynn. He would text her none stop but she would never reply to him. I had spoken to her a few times but not much. I decided to go round and see her and Lottie. I had only seen them twice since she left. I phoned to tell her I was going round. I went upstairs and put on black leggings and a denim shirt. I slipped my converse on and tied up my hair.  
The boys weren't in. I texted Nathan incase they got back and I wasn't here.

* nipped round to see Caitlynn. Don't tell Jay! See you tonight xx*

I turned off my phone and headed for my old apartment.

I knocked on the door. Caitlynn answered. she was in her pyjamas and she looked tired.  
'Hey' she smiled, walking away from the door. I walked in after her. Lottie was sitting on the floor with lots of toys around her. I kneeled down so I was at her level.  
'Hiya lottie!' I said, patting her nose.  
''Meg meg meg!" She shouted.  
I smiled at her. I'd never heard her say my name before.  
'How cute!' I laughed before standing up and joining Caitlynn on the couch.  
'How you doing?' I asked her. I had so much sympathy for her. She was trying to raise a baby on her own while she grieved over leaving Jay.  
'I'm hanging on' she said ' but just. Its so hard to not have anyone to help you. Noone to support you. Noone to cuddle up to at night and tell you your doing fine. Its hard' she cried.  
'Mumma sad' lottie said frowning.  
'No no baba mummys fine!' I said, scooping lottie up of the ground and throwing her in the air. She giggled. It was so cute! I smiled and put her back on the floor to play with her toys.  
Caitlynn and I spoke about a lot of things. She needed Jay. I wanted to tell her about how much they needed each other but I thought I'd better wait.  
' Want a drink?' I asked caitlynn, standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
'Mm no thanks. But can you bring lottie through a bottle?'  
I came back through with a can of coke and a bottle of milk for Lottie. I lifted her up and sat her on the couch. I handed her the bottle. She was a really clever baby and managed to drink it herself.  
'So how's Jay doing?' She asked me, her voice shook when she said his name.  
I shook my head.  
'He's lost without you Caitlynn. You need to come back. You love him don't you?'  
She nodded.  
' I do'  
'Exactly. He loves you to. He's being trying to phone you but you never answer.'  
She looked away.  
' I guess we could come back to see him. It would be nice to talk to him again and I'm sure Lottie would like to see her dad.' She smiled and I smiled too. She was coming back! Lottie had heard us.  
'Dada! Dada! Dada!'  
'Yes Lottie we're going to see daddy!' Caitlynn smiled.  
' Ok you go get ready I'll watch Lottie' she smiled before going upstairs to get ready. I texted Nathan.

*you guys home yet? xx *

* sure am why? xx *

* caitlynns coming back with me .. Sssshh! xx *

* don't worry my lips are sealed see you soon xx*

'Ready to go!' Caitlynn smiled coming down the stairs. I picked Lottie up and put her in her pram. I took Lottie to let Caitlynn get a break from her. I pushed her out of the flat and down the stairs. Caitlynn walked close by me.  
' I'm scared megan.' She whispered.  
'Don't be' I smiled reassuringly. We carried on walking until we reached the house. Caitlynn took a deep breath.  
'You ok?' I asked her. She nodded. I went in before her pulling the pram up the stairs. I let Lottie out of the pram and carried her over to the couch. Caitlynn came in and sat next to her. I went upstairs to find Jay.  
I peeped my head through my room door.  
'Hey nath!' I smiled happily. He winked. I laughed and closed the door. I opened the door to Jay and Caitlynns room.  
'Jay!' I shouted. He looked up and smiled.  
'Come here I need to show you something!'  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed. I ran downstairs.  
'Dada!' Lottie screamed clapping her hands.  
'Lottie!' He smiled. He went over to the couch and picked Lottie up. He kissed her head and hugged her.  
'Dada!' Lottie screamed again. He put her back on the couch.  
'Hi Caitlynn' Jay smiled.  
'Can we talk?' She replied. Jay nodded and they went throught to the kitchen to speak. I sat with Lottie. About half an hour later I went through to the kitchen to see if they were ok. They were kissing. I smiled. Looks like they were back!


	20. Chapter 20

Gold Forever Part 20

It was the night before the wedding. Caitlynn Rebecca Kelsey my mum and I were staying at me and caitlynns place. I was so nervous. I had gotten my nails done and we were all sitting about drinking champagne.  
'How are you feeling then hun?' My mum asked me. I took a sip of my drink.  
' I am so nervous right now! Tomorrow I am getting married! Its crazy!'  
Kelsey put her arm around my shoulder.  
'Everything will be fine babe.' She smiled.  
' Oh Nathans just texted me to tell you that he has some surprises for you in the morning!' Caitlynn grinned. I smiled excitedly. Nathan and the other boys were staying in the house. It was almost midnight. My mum had already went to bed. ' I think its my bed time guys!' I smiled 'got a long day tomorrow'  
I went upstairs to my bed. I struggled to sleep. I had a massive case of butterflies. I was so excited. I just wanted tomorrow to come. I managed to calm the excitment down and slowly felt myself drifting to sleep.

I woke up very early the next day.  
'Oh my god.' I said to myself out loud 'I'm getting married today!'  
I ran downstairs. Everyone else was already up. They all cheered and I smiled. My mum made us breakfast and we sat about. The door went not long after. It was a hair and make-up stylist.  
'Delivery from Nathan Sykes for Megan Cooper and co!' She smiled. She did my hair and another lady did my make-up. I looked in the mirror. I loved it.  
'Its gorgeous!' I whispered. I could have cried with excitement but my mascara would run so I didn't. I waited about drinking champagne while the bridesmaids got sorted. My mum went upstairs and put her dress on. She had on a cream dress. It was nice. Then the bridesmaids came down. They all looked amazing. I went upstairs and slipped into my dress. I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. I had been transformed into a princess. I walked down the stairs. My mum started crying.  
'You look beautiful babe!' She said hugging me. The door went again. Nathan had ordered our flowers. They were really pretty. Little white roses. I took my bunch and looked In the mirror again. I still couldn't belive this was happening to me! The door went again. It was my brother. He was taking me down the isle because I didn't know who my dad was.  
'Wow you look amazing!' He said, covering his mouth. I smiled.  
'Well come on then. Nathan has one last surprise for his beautiful bride.' I followed him outside. The girls followed me. There were some paparazzi but not too close, they had signed an agreement to stay away. Outside there were 2 wedding cars. One for me and my brother and one for the girls. I gasped when I saw them. The girls got into their car and drove off.  
'After you my beautiful sis!' My brother said, opening the door for me. He helped me get in with my dress on. I sighed and grabbed his hand. I was so nervous.

*over at the boys place*

'You ready than man?' Jay smiled to Nathan. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
'You have the rings right?' He asked nervously. Jay reached in his pocket and pulled them out.  
'Come on lads!' He shouted before they all set off for the hotel.

I arrived at the hotel and jumped out the car. Everyone was already inside. We went In the back door. We were standing about for ten minutes before the music started. My bridesmaids went through a door and walked down the isle.  
'This is it' I thought to myself. I linked arms with my brother and took a deep breath. He smiled at me. We walked through the door and everyones heads turned. I had a major case of the butterflies.  
I looked at Nathan standing facing the front. I reached where he was standing.  
'Wow.' He whispered to me 'you look amazing!' I smiled and blushed a little. The ceremony started. It came to the vows. Jay stepped forward and handed Nathan a ring. It was beautiful.  
He repeated what the registrar said.

'I Nathan Sykes, take you Megan Cooper to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Jay then handed me a ring. I slid it onto Nathans hand.

I Megan Cooper, take you Nathan Sykes to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

We held hands and stood together happily.  
' It gives me the greatest pleasure to announce that you are now husband and wife' the registrar smiled.  
Nathan picked me up and kissed me.  
' I love you.' He mumbled, not taking his lips away from mine.  
' I love you too.' I mumbled back. We finally broke apart. We signed all the papers and took some photos before joining our guests for some champagne at the back of the hall. A man came down and took all our guests up to the room for our wedding meal. Nathan and I waited downstairs for a while and drank more champagne.

'You really do look beautiful today babe.' Nathan said, walking over to me and snaking his arm around my waist. I smiled.  
'Thanks. You've cleaned up pretty good yourself!' I giggled. Nathan was wearing a suit. He looked really good.  
'Come on. Let's eat.' He smiled, taking my hand and walking up the stairs.

'I'd like to introduce to you all the bride and groom!' The waiter shouted. Nathan and I walked in and took our seats at the main table, next to my mum and brother, Nathans mum and dad, my bridesmaids and Jay. We sat down and our meals were served. It was really good. For starters we had chicken soup and then main course was a choice of steak pie, roast beef or macaroni cheese and for desert there was chocolate brownies or strawberry cheescake. Once we had eaten, it was time for the speeches. My brother spoke and then Nathans mum. Jay stood up and made a speech full of jokes and funny stuff. Caitlynn made a little speech seeing as she was my main bridesmaid. And then Nathan stood up to say a quick speech.

'FINALLY after 5 years, I can say this on behalf of my wife and I , I would like to thank everyone for coming today, it means so much to us, to have everyone we love and care about here to share our special day…...and a special thank you to all of you who have travelled a long way to be here. And thank you all very much for all the cards and gifts we have received today. Personally I would like to thank Lynne and being so welcoming towards me and my mum and dad deserve a medal for putting up with me over the years. I don't know how you did it!  
Special mentions go out to my best man Mr Mcguiness. I've known Jay for a lot of years now and I have to say he's one of the best people I've ever known. Thanks mate.  
Also thanks to Megans bridesmaids for being great friends to her throughout the years and helped her to get ready for today which brings me to my next point.  
I would like to thank my new wife... for marrying me and putting up with me generally. I think you will all agree that she looks absolutely stunning today and completely took my breath away when she was walking down the aisle. I love her enormously and have been looking forward to marrying her for a long time now!  
I would just like to say thankyou once again for you all here and a thank you to all you sitting up here who have made this so special to me. I'd like to make a toast to all of you for making this day possible. Here's to a great night!

He lifted his glass and sat down, kissing me. We cut the cake and took some more photos before going through to the hall for a party.


	21. Chapter 21

Gold Forever Part 21

We had a great night at the reception. Nathan and I took to the floor for our first dance. We danced to Fix You by Coldplay .It was really nice. Once the first dance had finished, the rest of the wedding party came to the dance floor. My mum danced with Nathans dad and Nathans mum danced with my brother. Jay danced with Caitlynn and Kelsey and Rebecca danced together. Once we had finished, everyone joined us. We partied for hours. It was a great night. I would remember it for the rest of my life.

'Bye guys!' We said as we boared our train. Nathan and I were off on our honeymoon. We were going to Paris. We got comfy and cuddled up.  
'This is going to be a good weekend' I smiled, drifting to sleep.  
I woke up in Paris. We were almost at the train station. We got our luggage together and waited on the train stopping. We stepped off into Paris. It was beautiful. We walked to our hotel. It wasn't to far. We checked in and went up to our room.  
'Wow.' I said, stepping out onto the balcony. There was an amazing view of Paris, we were so high up, we could see everything.  
'Its gorgeous.' Nathan said,hugging me tight. I smiled.  
'So are we going out tonight?' Nathan asked me.  
'If you want to' I smiled.  
He nodded. I decided to start getting ready. I put my hair up into a messy bun and did my make-up. I didn't know what to wear. I decided on a flowery playsuit and gold heels.  
'You ready?' Nathan asked me, I nodded. We held and hands and left the hotel. We went to a really posh restaurant for a meal and a drink. It was really nice. When we were done, we had a walk back to the hotel.  
'These heels really hurt!' I moaned as we walked along the road.  
''Here' he picked me up and put me on his back. He ran through the streets while I laughed and screamed. We got up to our room at the hotel. He put my down and started tickling me. I screamed and laughed. 'NATHAN! STOP IT!' He didn't listen. He carried on tickling me. I ran over to the bed and jumped under the covers. He got in next to me. We cosied up in the middle. He was still tickling me. He eventually stopped.  
'I hate you so much!' I laughed. He kissed me and we went to sleep.

It was our last night in Paris. We had only been here for the weekend. Tonight we were at the eiffel tower. We were standing at the top looking over the city. It was so pretty. Everything was lit up. Nathan and I were standing cuddled together, looking down.  
'How amazing is this' I whispered.  
'Sure is' he kissed my head.  
We stayed there for a while and then went to a little cafe nearby for some hot chocolate. We walked back to the hotel hand in hand.  
'I can't wait to see everyone again.' I sighed happily.  
We got back to the hotel and packed up all our things before going to bed. We had an early train in the morning.

We woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast. Once we'd finished, we went back upstairs and got ready for the train. I stuck on joggers and converse with one of Nathans hoodies and hats. I loved wearing his hoodies. We walked to the train station and waited on our train. When it arrived we boarded and cuddled up again, falling asleep.

*7 month later*

*7 month later*

Nathan and I were lying on the couch watching tv. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was busy writing my final essay for college. Once I had finished the essay I would be finished college completely. There was a knock at the door. I sighed and closed my laptop, standing up to answer the door. It was Rebecca and James. I had only met James a few times. He had come to the wedding and hed been on a couple of nights out with us.  
'Hey' I smiled. She lifted up her hand.  
' Oh my god!' I said in shock. They were engaged! They had only been together for just over a year.  
I smiled.  
'Congratulations guys!' I screamed, hugging them both. We stood and spoke before they left again. I went back to the couch and picked up my laptop again. I couldn't focus on my work. I suddenly felt really ill.  
'Are you ok babe. You don't look so good?' Nathan said, sitting up and catching me as I had nearly fainted. I had went very pale.  
'Oh my god.' I said, jumping up and running to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I was sick all over the place. Nathan had ran up the stairs after me. He was rubbing my back. I stood up and collapsed into his arms. I started crying.  
'Its ok babe.' He said, picking me up and carrying me through to the bedroom. He sat on the bed next to me and moved my hair off of my face.  
'What's wrong babe?'  
I shrugged. I had no idea what had happened. I was feeling pretty fine now. It was wierd. I rolled over and fell asleep. It was only 5pm but I needed some sleep.

I woke up at about 11pm. Nathan must have still been downstairs because he wasn't lying next to me. I stood up and wrapped a blanket around me. I walked downstairs. Nathan and Tom were playing fifa.  
'Hey' I said as I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
'Hey babe how you feeling?'  
I nodded. 'Better'  
He smiled. I sat next to him on the couch and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Gold Forever Part 22

Caitlynn Rebecca and I were sitting in Starbucks. I had some news for them.  
'I can't believe it!' Rebecca smiled.  
I nodded.  
'Me too. I didn't believe at first.'  
'Does he know?' Caitlynn asked.  
I shook my head.  
'Not yet.'  
'Well what are we doing here then!' They laughed.  
Rebecca grabbed my hand and we practically ran through the town to the house. We went inside and sat on the couch.  
'NATHAN!' Caitlynn shouted.  
I looked at her with panic.  
'No but I caitlynn no I no please I -'  
'What's up Caitlynn?' Nathan said coming down the stairs.  
'Oh it isn't me that wants you. Its megan.' She smirked. I gave her a 'please don't' look. She nodded and giggled.  
'What is it babe?' He asked me, confusion on his face.  
'Nothing its nothing.' I looked down at the ground.  
'What's going on. Can someone tell me?' He looked at Caitlynn for help. She shook her head.  
'Megan would rather tell you in private.' Caitlynn said smiling to me. I shook my head and sighed. I took nathans hand.  
'Come here.' I said, walking towards the stairs. We went into our bedroom and I closed the door.  
'Ok. What's going on?' He asked me.  
I mumbled under my breath.  
'What was that?' He asked me. He had a cheeky smile on his face. I looked at him and sighed.  
'I'm pregnant.' I smiled. Lying on my back and kicking my legs in the air.  
'Are you serious!' He shouted, jumping over onto the bed next to me. I nodded.  
'Yep! Definitely!' I had a big smile on my face.  
'Oh my god!' He screamed happily, hugging me. He kissed me.  
'How far!' He asked me.  
'Just over three months' I said.  
'That's great megan! How long have you known for?'  
' About a month. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure.' I smiled. We cuddled again before going downstairs. Caitlynn and Rebecca were still sitting there.  
'Yous were a bit loud. The other boys are gonna wonder what's up.  
'That's alright.' Nathan smiled, hugging me.  
'We'll tell them anyway.' I laughed.  
'Yeah so congratulations guys!' Rebecca said, hugging us both.  
'Thanks' Nathan said.  
The four of us sat for a while. Jay came down the stairs.  
'I didn't know you were in Caitlynn.' He said, jumping over the back of the couch and cuddling into Caitlynn. She moved away from him.  
'I'll be back in a minute. Nathan needs the boys to come down. I'll go get them.'  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. Nathan laughed and squeezed me tight.  
'What's happening Nath?' Jay asked.  
Nathan shook his head and laughed again.  
The other boys came down the stairs.  
'What's up Nath?' Tom asked.  
'Well we'd like to tell you something.' He said smiling and put his arm around me.  
'Get on with it then' Max laughed.  
'Well um. I'm going to be a dad!' He said excitedly, hugging me.  
'Auw congratulations!' Tom smiled, he high-fived Nathan and hugged me.  
I blushed. I didn't like getting attention.  
'Thanks' I said smiling.

We were lying on the couch. It was about half seven.  
'I'm hungry.' I said, patting my stomach.  
'Chinese?' Nathan asked me.  
I licked my lips and nodded.  
Nathan phoned it in. Caitlynn came running down the stairs.  
'No Jay please don't!' She giggled, trying to run from Jay who had came down the stairs after her.  
'What's going on?' I asked laughing at how childish they were acting, like me and Nathan.  
'He's trying to tickle me!' Caitlynn squealed as jay got closer to her. I laughed at them. They ran away back upstairs, laughing and squealing. Just then my phone rang. It was Rebecca. She was crying.

*rebecca what's up?*  
-James. He called off the engagement*  
*what! Why?*  
- he said things are going too fast and he thinks we should wait a while.-  
*but yous are still together right*  
-right-  
* well be happy then. He just wants to slow things down. He still loves you*  
-thanks megan!-  
*its okay. Byee*

I hung up the phone. Nathan came back through. We cuddled up. I smiled.  
'Megan?'  
'Yeah?'  
'I love you'  
'I love you too Nathan'  
I giggled. That had come out of nowhere. We carried on watching the tv until our chinese came. We sat and ate it. It was really good.  
'I'm tired.' I yawned, standing up 'night Nathan.' I kissed his head.  
' Night babe I'll be up soon' he smiled and I walked away. I got into bed and thought to myself. In 6 month. I would be a mum. Nathan would be a dad. Scary thoughts!


	23. Chapter 23

Gold Forever Part 23

Jay Nathan Kelsey Tom and I were all sitting in the living room. It had been three days since we had announced that we were going to be parents. Caitlynn came down the stairs.  
'Jay um could you take Lottie a minute?' She asked nervously.  
He nodded and took his daughter from her.  
'Sure what's up?'  
'Oh um its nothing.' She said running back up the stairs.  
'Hey baby!' Jay smiled to Lottie, kissing her head. She was almost 2. She was so cute. She had Caitlynns nose and Jays eyes. She most definitely had Jays hair. She had gorgeous brown ringlets.  
'Hiya dadda' she giggled.  
We were all fussing over her.  
'Not long till there will be another one to get the attention.' Kelsey joked.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed, rubbing my stomach. It was wierd to think there was a little baby growing inside.  
'MEGAN!' Caitlynn shouted from upstairs.  
I jumped up and ran up the stairs.  
'What's wrong Caitlynn.'  
'Well remember three days ago when you told us your news?'  
I nodded.  
'Well now its my turn'  
My mouth dropped.  
'Your not!'  
'I am!' She screamed.  
'Oh my god! Are you happy about it!' I smiled.  
'Well yeah I guess I am. But I don't know how we'll manage with two!' She laughed. 'But that doesn't mean I'm not happy!'  
'Auw caitlynn congratulations!' I hugged her.  
'Want me to get Jay?'  
She nodded. I walked to the top of the stairs.  
'JAY!' I shouted.

He ran up the stairs.  
'What's up?' He asked. I pointed to the room where Caitlynn was and went back downstairs.  
'What's going up there?' Nathan asked me.  
I shook my head.  
'Oh my god! You serious!' Jay screamed from upstairs. 'That's brilliant!'  
He came running downstairs.  
'Guys! I'm gonna be a dad again!'  
'No way!' Nathan shouted, high-fiving him.  
'Yeah!' He smiled back.  
'Daddy!' Lottie shouted clapping her hands. He scooped her up.  
'Lotties going to have someone to play with soon!' He smiled.  
He was really happy about this one.  
'How far?' Kelsey smiled.  
'Ah 2 and a bit months' Caitlynn smiled.  
'Congratulations guys!' I stood up and hugged them both.  
'You too!' Jay smiled, hugging me back. For the rest of the night we all sat together on the couch celebrating.

I woke up early the next morning. Nathan and I were going to my first scan. It was exciting. I went upstairs and got ready. I put on black leggings and a white floaty top. There were paps standing outside and I had a bump. We didn't want them to see just yet. I went downstairs where everyone else was beggining to stir.  
'Hey megan' Nathan smiled.  
'Hey. Listen are you coming with me to the scan?'  
He nodded.  
'Go get ready then.'  
He stood up and went upstairs.  
He came back down shortly afterwards.  
'Let's go then.' He smiled happily.  
We waited on Martin outside. He arrived quickly and took us to the hospital. I took Nathans hand. I was nervous.  
'Its okay babe' he said, squeezing my hand and giving me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back before jumping out of the car and into the hospital.

'Hey guys!' Nathan shouted happily as we walked through the door.  
'Hey!' Tom said as he walked out of the kitchen and joined max jay and caitlynn on the couch.  
'How'd it go?' Caitlynn asked.  
'It went great' I smiled, 'turns out there isn't just one little one here!' I screamed.  
'Twins!' Jay shouted.  
'YEAH!' Nathan shouted, picking me up and spinning me round.


	24. Chapter 24

Gold Forever Part 24

It had been 7 months since I'd found out I was pregnant. I was massive. Well that's to be expected when your having twins I guess. I had found out that I was having 2 boys. Time for the name game.  
'Jack' Nathan said.  
I shook my head.  
'Liam?'  
'Nope'  
'Conor'  
'Nope'  
'Well what do you like then?'  
I thought about it.  
'I like Caidan'  
'Caidan. I like it!'  
'Ok so now we just need to think of another one' I sighed.  
'Arron?' He asked.  
'Nope'  
"Scott?'  
'Nope'  
'Bradley?'  
'Naah'  
'What about Charlie?'  
'Hmm. Charlie? Its cute!'  
'Is that it then?'  
'I think so!'  
'Caidan and Charlie Sykes!' Nathan smiled, pulling me into a hug.

Caitlynn had found out she was having twins too. Although they were having a girl and a boy. This place was going to be mental! Although nathan and I had been talking about moving out and so had Jay and Caitlynn. They had went through the same name game as we had. It took them ages to find names but finally settled on Annabelle and Conrad.

Caitlynn and I were out shopping for baby stuff. We had bought loads of baby clothes and stuff. We decided we both needed a seat. It was hard work walking about for hours and carrying two babies inside you! We went to starbucks and had a coffee. Once we were done, we phoned Jay who was going to come pick us up. We met him round the back of the shopping centre.  
' I am exhausted!' I sighed, collapsing into the car with all my bags.  
'Me too!' Caitlynn giggled.  
We reached the house and I went upstairs to find Nathan. He was lying in the bed watching tv. I looked around the room. There was a cot and a half asembled cot and a double pram.  
'When did you buy all this' I said.  
'The other day. I ordered it and it came today. I was gonna put it together and have it ready for you coming home but I'm knackered now' he yawned.  
'I'm tired too. But I'm hungry! Any chance we can get a pizza?' I had a mad craving for pizza since the start of the pregnancy. Caitlynn didn't seem to be craving anything, she had went off most foods. We ordered in a pizza and sat downstairs with Jay and Caitlynn.  
'Decided on any names yet?' Jay asked us.  
'We think we're going for Caidan and Charlie' he smiled.  
'What about you guys?' I asked.  
'We've settled for Anabelle and Conrad' she said happily.  
Nathan lay down and put his hands on my stomach.  
' Megan your so fat!' He joked.  
I laughed and hit him with the pizza box.  
'God I'm tired!' I said standing up and streching.  
'Night everyone!' I smiled before going to bed.

I woke up the next day feeling dreadful. I was cold and shaking and I just didn't feel good at all. I lay in bed all day, while Nathan sorted things out for the arrival of the boys. It was going to be really busy in our room until we found a place of our own, but it would have to do. It wouldn't be long till they were here. I only had two weeks left. Caitlynn still had a whole month to wait.

I was lying in the bed when I heard Caitlynn scream. Jay wasn't in so Nathan ran through see what had happened. She was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. He phoned Jay.

*um Jay caitlynns went into labour*  
-oh my god okay I'm on my way, get tom to drive her to the hospital, I'll meet her there-

He helped her up.  
'Come on Jays going to meet you at the hospital. TOM!'  
'What is it mate? Oh my god Caitlynn! Come on I'll take you to the hospital. Nathan helped them to the car before running upstairs.  
'You alright? Your not going to do the same are you?'  
I laughed and shook my head.  
'Don't think so babe'  
'Good !' He said, carrying on with getting the baby things ready. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Nathan was lying next to me, still awake.  
'Hey' I groaned, it was hard work trying to move with my fat stomach.  
'Hey' he whispered.  
'How's Caitlynn?'  
'She's fine. They took her In for a section. they're both really healthy for being a month early.'  
I smiled.  
'That's good then.'  
I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Gold Forever Part 25

It had been 4 days since Caitlynn had had Anabelle and Conrad. She was home with them. They were both adorable. Lottie loved them! Rebecca was always around now, fussing over the babies. Her and James were re-engaged. She was so happy. I'd been feeling a lot better now. When Caitlynn got home I had tried to help out but I was to tired to do anything. I kept getting pains in my stomach. I think it would be time for my boys to come out soon. I couldn't wait!

One morning, I was wakend by one of Caitlynns twins screaming. It was torture. I dreaded what it would be like if mine were like that too. I didn't even want to think about it. I decided I couldn't go back to sleep and went downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. I was standing in the kitchen when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed. I couldn't move. Caitlynn came down.  
'Oh my god. You need to go to the hospital. Your ready!'  
I tried to give out a smile but it was weak. I was in so much pain. Caitlynn went upstairs and woke Nathan up. He was panicking. Caitlynn woke Jay and asked him to drive us to the hospital. Nathan lifted me up and carried me to the car. I don't know how he managed that. We got to the hospital and nathan and I were taken into a room. Caitlynn and Jay waited in the waiting room incase we were sent home.

I was in labour for quite some time. I held Nathans hand the whole way through. It was painful. He was really supportive!  
'You did it megan!' Nathan smiled, kissing my head.  
The nurse handed me my two gorgeous boys.  
' Oh my god' I whispered. It was all real now. I finally had to gorgeous boys. They were so tiny.  
'They're gorgeous' Nathan whispered, patting my back.  
'Here. Take one' I said. He picked one up and cradled him.  
'That's Charlie' I smiled. He was the second born and that was the second name we picked. Nathan had a tear in his eye.  
'This is unbelievable!' He cried.  
Caitlynn and Jay came through.  
'They're gorgeous!' Caitlynn said.  
'Which ones which?' Asked Jay.  
'That's Charlie and this is Caidan. Caidans the oldest.'

They held the boys and left, they made their way back to the house. We figured a lot of people would be up by now so they were going to go home and tell them the news. I was getting out later that day so noone was going to come to the hospital. I sat all day in the hospital, cradeling the boys. We both fed and changed them. It was so wierd being responsible for them. I was a mum. Nathan was a dad. It was amazing.


	26. Chapter 26

Gold Forever Part 26

4 months had passed. We had all moved out of the house and into an apartment building where we all had our own place. It was so much easier looking after Caidan oand Charlie in it. They were both really good. They slept throught the night and they were quiet. They were so cute. Annabelle and Conrad were quite good too. Nathan and I had got the hang of looking after kids pretty quick. We woukd always be busy with the boys. When Nathan wasn't here, which just now was quite a lot as they were on tour, I found it hard to look after both of the boys. If one cried it would set of the other so I'd have double the work to do, whereas when Nathan was here he would settle one whilst I got the other. I didn't care though. I had 3 perfect boys and that's all I needed.

*2 years later*

'Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Anabelle and Conrad and Caidan and Charlie, happy birthday to you!'

We were having a joint party for them as their birthdays were so close. It was a really sunny day so we had booked a bouncy castle for outside and there were other games too. They were enjoying there selves. Lottie seemed to enjoy it aswell. Nathan took Caidan and Charlie on the bouncy castle. I sat back in my chair and watched them. It felt so good to get a rest. I went inside to get a drink and I looked out the window. Nathan was so good with the boys. He really was a good dad. I looked over to Jay and Caitlynn they were really good too! They never gave the twins to much attention so that Lottie was missing out. Lottie loved her brother and sister she was really good with them!

*4 years later*

In the past 4 years a lot had happened. Rebecca and James had recently got married and went away on a trip around the world. Tom and Kelsey had gotten engaged but nothing more had been said. Siva and Nareesha were a married couple now and were expecting their first child. Max and Michelle had split up. They had been none stop arguing and she walked out. They hadn't been in contact ever since. Caitlynn and Jay were also engaged. They had been planning their wedding for a while now. Nathan and I . Well I had been pregnant twice in the past 4 years. The first time, I lost the baby. It was devastating. But the second time, I gave birth to a gorgeous healthy baby girl. We called her Maicy. She was only 3 month. She was a really good baby aswell.


	27. Chapter 27

Gold Forever Part 27

Jay, Caitlynn, Nathan and I were on our way to pick up Lottie, Annabelle, Conrad, Caidan and Charlie from school. The twins were all in primary 1, they were six years old. Lottie was in primary 4, she was eight. Maicy was only 3 months and she was back at the house with Tom and Kelsey.  
'We're just away to nip in to tesco' Nathan said as him and Jay left the car. They had parked the car and walked away leaving us two in the back.  
'I'm quite tired' caitlynn yawned.  
'Me too. Its been a long day'  
Caitlynn nodded in agreement.  
'I think Nathan and I will probably watch a film tonight, and cuddle up with Maicy. That sounds like a good idea.'  
We were talking about our nights plans when we heard a huge crash. A lorry had come crashing into our car. The car was pushed and it flipped over. The windows had all smashed. Caitlynn and I couldn't move. I had grabbed her hand. I was in pain. I could feel the blood gushing from my head. I squeezed Caitlynns hand and she squeezed mine back.  
'MEGAN'  
'CAITlYNN'  
I couldn't move but I heard Jay and Nathan scrambling to their knees. Nathan put his hand through the window and grabbed my free hand. Jay did the same.  
'Caitlynn! Caitlynn! Are you ok!'  
She squeezed his hand. I sqeezed Nathans before he asked. We both had our eyes shut.  
'Megan stay with us. There's an ambulance on its way. Stay here.' I sqeezed his hand tighter and tighter. I could feel myself getting tired. Caitlynn and I squeezed each others hands. We were slowly giving up. I managed to speak.  
'Nathan... I.. I .. I .. Can't' I whispered slowly.  
'Yes you can megan! Just keep squeezing my hand please don't go!'  
'Jay... I .. Can't.. Either' she whispered.  
Tears were streaming down both boys faces.  
'Caitlynn no stay with us! You can't go'  
I tried to nod.  
'Its time Nathan' I squeezed his hand tight.  
I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.  
'Caitlynn! I'll look after the kids don't worry! They'll be fine. You'll be fine!'  
She shook her head.  
'Nathan I know this is it'  
'Megan. Caidan Charlie and Maicy will be fine with me! It will be a struggle but I'll manage! Megan please! Try and fight! I need you!'  
Slowly, I was giving up. So was Caitlynn. This was out. Our lives were ending.  
'MEGAN!' Nathan screamed as I gave up more.  
'CAITLYNN' Jay screamed as she gave up.  
That moment. The moment when Caitlynn and I lost our lives. We will always remember Jay and Nathans last words to us. ' I love you'


End file.
